Degrassi: The Third Generation
by Ithurtssogood
Summary: Degrassi: The Third Generation takes place in 2026, twenty years after most of the main characters graduated. They now have children themselves who attend Degrassi Community School. And their lives are filled with sorrow, happiness, loss, pain, and love.
1. Introduction

_Degrassi: The Third Generation_

_By: Ithurtssogood_

_Degrassi: The Third Generation takes place in 2026, twenty years after most of the main characters graduated. They now have children themselves who attend Degrassi Community School. And their lives are filled with sorrow, happiness, loss, pain, and love, like the previous students of the school._

_Jimmy and Ashley Brooks both graduated in 2007, a year after the other seniors, and began dating in their senior year. After graduating, the two got into a serious relationship and decided to skip college and get hitched. They got married in 2010 and moved into a nice home on Degrassi Street. In 2013, after three years of trying, Ashley became pregnant. Nine months later, she gave birth to twins, Madison and Miranda. The twins are now thirteen years old and are in Grade Seven at Degrassi Community School. Jimmy is now a famous graphic novelist and Ashley works as the Concert Choir teacher at DCS._

_James Tiberius and Liberty Yorke got married in 2013. At the end of 2012, Liberty became unexpectedly pregnant. Then in January of 2013, Liberty gave birth to a baby boy, whom JT named Tucker. Their wedding followed a month later. They live in a fairly large home at the beginning of Degrassi Street. Tucker Yorke is now thirteen and in Grade Seven at DCS. Liberty is now working for the Toronto Tribune as the Editor-in-Chief. JT is working on developing his own children's show._

_Gavin and Paige Mason have been married for eighteen years. Though Paige went off to college and Spin was still in senior year, the two continued a long distance relationship. Paige, in 2007, dropped out of college because of the stress and moved back home. She and Spinner began to date again and a year later they got married. Five years later, Paige became pregnant and then gave birth to a daughter. They now live right next door to Ashley and Jimmy on Degrassi Street. Eve Mason is now thirteen and in Grade Seven at DCS. Gavin is unemployed and a borderline alcoholic while Paige works at the Toronto Tribune as the Fashion Editor._

_Alex and Jay Hogart got married in 2011. It wasn't planned since Alex hated Jay, but they eventually got back together in 2009. After dating for three years, they got married. In 2012, they adopted a newborn baby (had to adopt due to their gonorrhoea.) named Kelly. When Kelly was five, Jay and Alex divorced. Now Kelly lives with Alex in an apartment in downtown Toronto. They haven't heard from Jay in years. Kelly is now in Grade Eight at DCS and Alex works at her own auto mechanic shop._

_Craig and Ellie Manning got married in 2013. Craig came back home after a tour of Canada in 2008, the two finally began to date. Ellie proposed to Craig in 2013 and on their Honeymoon, Ellie became pregnant. Nine months later, she had Scott Manning. Scott is now thirteen and in Grade Seven at DCS. Craig isn't home much now, since he's a famous recording artist and Ellie has opened her own art gallery._

_Marco and Dylan Michalchuck, after years of break-ups and reunions, got married in 2010. They moved into a modest house on the end of Degrassi Street, near the school. In 2013, they adopted a baby boy named Aaron. Aaron Michalchuck is now thirteen and in Grade Seven at DCS. Dylan is the local hockey team coach (which Aaron is on), while Marco works with Paige as Co-Fashion Editor of the Toronto Tribune._

_Manuela Santos, after graduating in 2007, met a man named Takeo Aoyama. She was eighteen and he was twenty-two. They got married in 2009 and moved in to a house on Elm Street, the street next to Degrassi Street. In 2012, Manny became pregnant. In her third trimester, Takeo had to fly out to Austin, Texas for a Paediatricians Convention. The plane Takeo took crashed outside of Austin after engine failure. Back home in Toronto, Manny gave birth to a baby girl, Mariana Aoyama. Manny, since her husband's death, has spiralled into depression and refuses to leave her house, other than for work (she works as a TV Anchor for the local news). Mariana is now fourteen and in Grade Eight at DCS._

_Peter and Emma Stone got married in 2012 after discovering Emma was pregnant. She gave birth to triplets: Nicole, Ryan, and Ben. They moved into a large house on Raymond Avenue, a street off of Degrassi where there are lots of huge houses. Peter works as a director on a popular drama show on CTV, while Emma is a stay at home mom. The Stone Triplets are now fourteen and in Grade Eight at Degrassi Community School._

_Hazel Aden-Isaacs, after graduating in 2006, wasn't really looking for someone after the collapse of her two-year relationship with Jimmy Brooks. But it was also two years ago that she had met the love of her life, Toby Isaacs. Hazel never thought she'd marry Toby or even date him, but she did just that in 2009. Toby, who was an executive at a computer company and Hazel, who ran her own Jamaican restaurant downtown, didn't have time to have kid. So once they got their careers settled, they decided to try. In 2012, Hazel gave birth to a girl whom she named Kylie. When Kylie was three, Toby's job moved to Nova Scotia. The Isaacs packed up and moved farther North. But eleven years later, his job returned to Toronto and they moved into a home on the end of Degrassi Street. The odd couple's daughter is now fourteen and in Grade Eight at Degrassi Community School._


	2. Episode 1

Degrassi: The Third Generation

By: Ithurtssogood

Episode. 1

"_Green Eyed Monster"_

Madison and Miranda Brooks sighed as they stepped out of the gold Pontiac Montana van. Their mother, Ashley Brooks, sat in driver's seat smiling brightly. Miranda wore yellow floral top and a short white skirt; her twin wore a similar outfit except the top was pink.

"Have a good day girls," Ashley practically screamed. "I love you." The twin girls mumbled something.

"Huh?" Ashley called, moving a few strands of reddish-brown hair from off her ear. The girls rolled their brown eyes and twirled around.

"We love you." They said in unison, their voices flat and mechanical. Ashley giggled, waved, and drove off to the faculty parking lot. Madison shook her head, her brown locks falling on her caramel skinned face.

"She's so embarrassing. And to think we have to see her in school," Madison groaned, as her fellow students milled past her. She squinted her eyes as if looking for someone. "I just hope no one heard her." Her twin sister, Miranda, looked in the same direction her sister was peering in.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Him…" Madison sighed, pointing towards the corner of the street. It was obviously a boy…and a very attractive one at that. He stood at about five feet and nine inches and he had a lean yet muscular frame, his hair was shaggy and brown, his bangs hanging over his big green eyes. He wore a cute yellow Abercrombie Polo and tan cargo shorts with all white tennis shoes and his skin! Oh his skin was gorgeous, the same caramel colour as the twins since they both had white and black parents.

"Who is that?" Miranda questioned. Even though she knew very well who that was. It was Tucker Yorke, the boy she had been crushing on since fifth grade when he held her hand at a scary part in the school play. Miranda was never one to express her feelings so she kept her crush inside. She just hoped her sister wasn't developing feelings for him as well.

"That's Tucker Yorke…" Madison said, sighing loudly again. Her brown eyes fluttered and her full lips curled into a smile.

"Ugh. You're so cheesy," Miranda giggled. Even though inside she wanted to strangle her sister for eyeing her future boyfriend. "C'mon!" Miranda grabbed her sister's hand and yanked her up the steps and inside Degrassi Community School.

Tucker Yorke turned the corner and onto the grounds of Degrassi Community School. Today was his very first day of junior high and he was terrified out of his mind. Sure he had friends here from primary school but this was an entirely new place and with some new students.

It was going to be an adventure all right.

Some high-pitched giggles caught his attention as he walked past the school sign, his green eyes travelled to the source. The Brooks Twins. One of them was blushing and pointing at _him._

Did they think he was hot?

Tucker had always found the twins attractive but never approached either one about anything. Before he could give them a friendly wave, they dashed up the steps in a flurry of giggles. Tucker guessed he was hot too, his father, JT Yorke, was white while his mother Liberty Yorke was black, giving him a caramel complexion, green eyes, and shaggy brown hair. Thus making him very exotic looking.

But what if those twins thought so too?

"Hey, Tuck!" A familiar deep voice said, awakening him from his thoughts. Tucker turned around, his shaggy hair flowing with him, and spotted his best friend Scott Manning. The two teen boys did the standard handshake-half-hug thing that all boys do.

"What's up?" Tucker questioned his best friends as they slowly ascended the steps to the school. Scott blew a long red curl out of his brown eyes and smiled.

"Nothing much, this summer was awesome though!"

"Oh yeah, didn't you go on tour with your dad for a while?" Tucker asked. Scott nodded his redhead and beamed at Tucker.

"Yeah, it was so cool," Scott laughed. "It was like a twenty-four hour party…I bet you're jealous." Tucker rolled his green eyes and playfully punched his friend in the shoulder. The two took a seat on the top step; they still had about ten minutes before school officially began. So why not hang out?

Tucker rested his chin in his large hands and peered down below, trying to spot whom else was on their way. Tucker instantly noticed the boy who was approaching the school. He wore a Toronto Maple Leafs jersey and a pair of stylishly ripped jeans, his hair was golden blonde and looked as if it was windblown to the right side of his face.

It was Aaron Michalchuck.

Scott and Tucker noticed that a lot of the other boys either grimaced or got up and left as Aaron walked up the stairs. Scott rolled his brown eyes.

"Hey Aaron!" Scott called. Aaron looked up and smiled at his two friends, he ran up the steps and sat down with them.

"Don't worry about those other guys." Tucker said, pointing to a group of Grade Nine boys who were whispering and pointing.

Aaron pushed a strand of blond hair behind his right ear, "You think that bothers me? Imagine all the people who practically run when I tell them I have _two_ dads." Scott, Tucker, and Aaron burst into laughter.

"In primary school, all of the kids didn't think anything of it." Tucker stated between laughs.

"Well that's because kids I told kids they were my uncles," Aaron said. "Then once we reached Grade Six, everyone knew what gay was and knew that my parents were."

"This year will be…fun, eh?" Scott said, barely suppressing his laughter.

"Of course, everyone will avoid the kid with the gay parents! Yaaaay!"

Eve Mason kept her head down as she strolled down Degrassi Street. The white earphones of her iPod Nano were plugged into both of her multiply pierced ears. The roaring music of Taking Back Sunday blared in her ears as she finally reached the end of the street where Degrassi Community School lay.

She sighed loudly.

Eve never really like school…since no one really liked her. People always thought she was too quiet, or too eccentric, or too Emo. Ugh, Emo. Just because she wore lots of eyeliner, had multiple piercings in both ears, and only shopped at Hot Topic, doesn't make her any different than anyone else.

Eve always liked taking the left path when everyone else took the right, and now she's being punished for it. Her punishment being solitary confinement, since no one spoke to her.

She adjusted the black heart clip in her platinum blonde hair. She looked up and noticed the Brooks Twins hopping out of their mother's van. Mrs. Brooks had offered Eve a ride to school, but Eve refused. She didn't see the point in driving to a school three minutes away from your house, even if Mrs. Brooks was the Concert Chorus teacher.

Taking Back Sunday ended on her iPod and then Panic! At the Disco began to play. Eve was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even realized that she had reached the steps of DCS. Tucker Yorke, Scott Manning, and Aaron Michalchuck all lay atop the steps.

Eve pursed her full lips. Those three always teased her.

"Emo!"

"Someone put her on suicide watch!"

"Aw, c'mon guys! Don't tease her, we don't want to add to her depression problem!"

"Yeah, she'll probably get caught cutting in the bathroom!"

Eve rolled her vibrant green eyes. God! She wanted to kick their asses so badly. Even if Aaron was her cousin, he still ragged on her.

"Leave me the hell alone." She screeched, her voice cracking a little at the end of the sentence. The three boys burst into laughter.

"Whatever, Emo. Just don't go hang yourself on the first day." Scott said in between guffaws. Eve just bit her bottom lip and stomped inside the school, her black Converse All-Stars smacking against the linoleum.

Still fuming with anger, Eve produced her schedule from her black backpack. Her homeroom was Room 213 with Ms. Mackenzie. Eve stuffed the paper back into her backpack and searched for the nearest staircase, still in a huff, the blonde trudged up the steps until she was on the second floor.

She found Room 213 almost instantly since it was right where the staircase was. Eve closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She placed her small hand on the silver doorknob and twisted it and pushed. The door opened and Eve stepped inside the drably decorated homeroom.

_The beginning of another friendless year._ Eve thought to herself.

She waved and gave a small smile to Mrs. Mackenzie, her gorgeous teacher with milk chocolate skin. Not even looking at any of the occupied desks, Eve took the on closest to the door. She slumped down in the wooden chair and rested her blonde head on the desktop.

But suddenly a slight noise awoke her and she wheeled around to see what was the source. Her eyes brightened when she saw them. A girl and a boy sat in the back corner of the room, both with black hair and black clothing. The girl had catlike green eyes and a nose piercing and the boy had electric blue eyes and 'snakebite' lip piercings.

Eve smiled and stood up and walked over to them, "Hey, I'm Eve."

"I'm Stephanie."

"Josh."

They smiled back at her and motioned to the desk before them. Eve quickly took it before they changed their minds.

Kylie Isaacs smiled brightly and embraced her best friend, Nicole Stone. Nicole ruffled Kylie's flowing black mane and smiled back. It was their first day of Grade Eight and the first time they've seen each other since July. Kylie's dad's job had moved to Nova Scotia for a while, but then it returned and now Kylie's back.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Nicole gushed.

"I know me too," Kylie replied as she began walking. "If I had to live in Nova Scotia, I'd kill myself." Nicole giggled and tried to match Kylie's long strides. Ugh, she hated being shorter than her. Kylie was about five feet and eight inches while Nicole was a wimpy five feet and three inches.

"Can you believe we have four years of school left after Grade Eight? That doesn't even seem like a long time!" Kylie squealed, pulling Kelly's hand and dragging her up the steps to Degrassi Community School. A group of attractive boys followed her every move as she approached the doors. Kylie just ignored them. She knew she was pretty with her caramel skin, honey brown eyes, and long black hair, but she hated when people stared. Especially when she was around Kelly, who considered herself ugly, even though she had flawless skin, a proportioned face, blonde locks, and dazzling green-blue eyes.

Not to mention her father, Peter Stone, was a super famous TV director.

"What's our homeroom again?" Kylie questioned her friend. The two best friends were luckily placed in the same homeroom for the second year in a row.

"Ummm…Room 134." Nicole said, looking up at her towering best friend. Kylie looped her arm through Kelly's and raced through the corridor. Nicole looked down and allowed herself to be yanked down the hallway.

Sure she was happy Kylie didn't have to live in Nova Scotia, but she still wished she could've stayed. Nicole always had to be Kylie's short, fat friend. This year she had planned to reinvent herself and become the goddess that Kylie was.

But then Kylie returned.

"Here we are!" Kylie squealed and practically punched open the door. Nicole rolled her eyes and followed her friend inside.

Ryan and Ben Stone sat in the back of their homeroom in Room 134. Ryan's hazel-green eyes were fluttering and his large, pale hand was resting in his blond hair. His brother, Ben, had his blond head cupped in his hands and his blue eyes were completely closed. Their mother, Emma Stone, had insisted on driving them to school early so they could get to know their teachers.

Yeah, right.

The two were awakened from their slight slumber when the door burst open and gorgeous Kylie Isaacs waltzed in, followed closely by their sister Nicole. Nicole waved timidly while Kylie danced over to them. Ryan giggled when he saw her; she was just so carefree and childlike.

That's what made her so hot.

"Hey Ryan," Kylie said, taking a seat in the desk before him. "Ben! Hey, what's up?"

"Mmm…nothin' much," Ryan grumbled, his eyes still half closed. Ugh, he hated waking up for school and to think he had to do this for the rest of the year! "I thought you had to move to Nova Scotia."

"No, didn't Nicole tell you? My dad's job moved back."

Nicole walked over to the group and took a seat next to Kylie, "You actually think I _talk_ to my _brothers_?" Kylie and Nicole locked eyes and erupted in shrieks of laughter. Ben smiled slightly.

"You think we'd actually _listen_?"

Their laughter ceased and the four of them sat there in an awkward silence. Ryan and Ben both stared at Kylie's astonishing beauty, Kylie stared off into space and played with her hair, while Nicole pretended to try and get dirt from underneath her fingernails.

The sound of the first bell brought them back to reality.

The school day finally begins.

Kelly Hogart darted down the quickly emptying halls of Degrassi Community School. The first bell must've already rung and she was late!

_Crap, Mariana will be pissed!_ Kelly thought as she continued sprinting through the halls. Finally she made it to the main office. She fumbled with door handle for a while until the principal, Ms. Kennedy, opened it for her. Kelly looked up and found the redhead principal beaming down on her. Kelly returned the gesture and stepped inside.

"You're _just _in time. Mariana has been waiting patiently, we can finally start our daily announcements."

"Right, Ms. Kennedy." Kelly sputtered, she quickly ran over to the door on the left side of the office and pushed it open. She found her best friend, and fellow Queen Bee, Mariana Aoyama, sitting on one of the two stools in front of the camera. She was applying a fresh coat of lipgloss to her already shining lips.

Kelly strolled over to her and took the seat next to her, she instantly began fixing her caramel brown hair, "Sorry, Mari. I couldn't find my blush. It won't happen again." Mariana didn't even look at her, she just continued applying the gloss.

"Hmm…" Was all she said.

Kelly pursed her lips and stood up straight. One of the chubby, acne covered AV nerds handed her script for today and then returned behind the camera and began to count off.

"Five, four, three, two…" He made the number one with his stubby index finger.

When the camera turned on, Mariana went into work mode. It was like she was some sort of robot programmed to do the right job right on cue, it was eerie.

"Welcome back to Degrassi my Cougars!" The applause track was played. "I'm Mariana Aoyama, your anchor!"

"And I'm Kelly Hogart, your co-anchor," Kelly looked down at her papers quickly and looked back up, her grey eyes locking onto the camera. "Welcome to the 2026-2027 school year. We're glad to have you all back. So let's start off with new club news…"

As Kelly continued to read, she could feel Mariana's brown eyes piercing into the side of skull. Kelly quickly turned and saw Mariana staring at her, her eyes burning into hers. The scary part was that she still had her usual 'I'm-so-pretty-I-can-do-whatever' smile plastered on her face.

"Yes Mariana?" Kelly asked, staring back into Mariana's slightly slanted eyes.

Mariana ran her small hand through her black hair and then down her olive skinned cheek, "Well, it's just that. You're reading my lines." Kelly's eyes widened a little. She gazed down at the papers and discovered that the lines she was reading weren't highlighted in her colour.

"Oh, sorry Mariana. And you all too." Kelly said, looking from her angry half-Japanese friend to the camera.

"Yes, sorry…" Mariana said coldly, she then began to read her lines. Kelly pursed her lips again, she knew Mariana was going to tear her apart once the announcements were done. She hated not being in the spotlight. The show _was_ just her until Ms. Kennedy asked Kelly to join at the end of last year.

Fifteen minutes later, the announcements had concluded and the two friends slid off of their stools. Kelly rubbed her rear end.

"Agh, my ass is killing me."

Mariana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her small chest, "Kelly, first you walk in late and then read my words? What's wrong with you today? Are you backwards or what?" Mariana said, obviously angry, even though she never raised her voice.

Creepy.

"Sorry about that," Kelly said quickly, walking into the main office and snatching up her red messenger bag. "It was an accident."

"It better be." Mariana spat, swinging her own yellow messenger bag over her shoulder.

"What do you have first period, Mari?" Kelly questioned.

"Umm…History with Mr. Alfield. You?" Mariana asked, opening the door to the main hallway for Kelly. She stepped out once her friend was in the hall. The bell to pass to first period rang loudly and the other doors surged open and students poured into the halls.

"Me too." Kelly smiled.

"This year's gonna belong to us, Kelly," Mariana stated over the shouts of the others and the clicking of her Manolo Blahnik knockoff Mary Janes. "Now that Kylie's gone. Every guy is going to want _us_."

Kelly giggled, she was right. Now that Kylie was frozen up in Nova Scotia, they were officially the hottest girls in Degrassi. Now all the boys belonged to them. Kelly continued on down the hallway without even noticing Mariana had stopped, the missing sound of heels on the tile stopped her. Kelly turned back to Mariana with a questioning look on her face.

Mariana stood frozen in the spot and simply pointed down the hall. Kelly turned her head and her grey eyes locked onto whom she was pointing to. Kylie Isaacs had returned to Degrassi.

"B-but how?"

"Why?"

"When?"

"This is terrible! Our year just started and it's already ruined!" Mariana said quietly as she walked closer to Kylie. When the twosome passed her, they gave her a fake smile and wave and continued on towards the staircase.

"She's such a bitch." Kelly spat.

"She just thinks she can lie about moving and then get everyone all riled up and then reappear!" Mariana said, her voice actually raising a little.

"Who does she think she is?"

"Who?"

The familiar voice made the two girls freeze as they reached the steps. They wheeled around slowly and their eyes made contact with Kylie's.

"Heeey." Mariana said.

"We were just talking about that hag, you know, Heather Sinclair."

"Ugh, she's disgusting," Mariana lied, she grabbed Kylie's hand and pulled her up the stairs with her and Kelly. "I thought you moved, dear?" Mariana said, her voice so fake it made Kelly quiver. Kelly also noted she added a cute little phrase at the end to sweeten Kylie up.

"Oh, they moved my dad's business and then moved it back. It was weird." Kylie stated, reaching the top of the steps and turning a corner towards Room 208.

"Oh, you have History too?" Kelly noted as all three of them shuffled into Room 208. Kylie just simply nodded. The second bell rang for the start of first period and the girls found seats in the middle of the room. Kylie two seats behind Mariana and Kelly next to Mariana.

Mr. Mayer, their balding forty something teacher, began to drone on about the beginning of the school year and the beginning of man. Kelly rolled her eyes and reached into her bag and whipped out her Sidekick II. Her dainty fingers began to quickly type a message to Mariana. After sending it, Kelly watched the pocket in Mariana's Jordache jeans rumble a little. Mariana looked at Kelly and produced her own Sidekick II from her pocket.

She read over the message and responded. The conversation look something like this:

Kelly: OK…Y does she think we like her?

Mariana: I dunno. She must be retarded b/c we totally hated her last yr. and she knew it.

Kelly: Does she think we changed?

Mariana: Pfft…us? Change? Ya right!

Kelly: I have a plan.

Mariana: Spill, dear.

Kelly: Let's just suck up 2 her, gain her trust, and then destroy her.

Mariana: How? Even _I_ don't know what 2 do.

Kelly: I'm not sure either, but when we're done with her, she'll be sooooo broken…all the guys will avoid her.

Mariana: XD! I  You, you're so clever.

Kelly: I know, I know, don't flatter me!

Kelly: I 3 U 2!

Kelly flipped the her phone closed just as Mariana did hers. Kelly turned and locked into Mariana's eyes. They were sparkling devilishly.

Kelly mouthed, _She's so over_, to Mariana, who giggled slightly in reply.

Fourth period was like Hell in Canada. But thank God only a few minutes remained. Miranda and Madison sat across from one another in Science class with Ms. Humphrey, a homely, unmarried fifty year old. The twins eyes glazed over as she continued her epic lecture on the structure of plants.

The two were suddenly brought back when Tucker Yorke entered the room. He was clutching a yellow hall pass in his large hand and whispered something to Ms. Humphrey who simply nodded and directed him to the seat next to Madison. Tucker nodded in response and strode over to the empty desk.

Madison turned to her sister and raised her eyebrows as high as they could go and smiled like a little girl on Christmas day. Miranda smiled back even though she could feel her insides burning. She knew Madison was big flirt and that Tucker wouldn't be able to resist.

Ms. Humphrey continued her lecture as Madison whispered something to Tucker. Miranda leaned over a little, desperately trying to hear what the two were discussing, but she couldn't hear anything over Ms. Humphrey's low monotone. Miranda saw a huge smile on Tucker's face and her heart melted. Oh how she wished he was smiling at her.

The bell for lunch rang and the class eagerly rushed out. Miranda caught up with Madison in the corridor.

"Hey, what were you and Tucker talking about?"

"You mean in class?"

"Yes…in class!"

"Oh nothing. He just complimented me and I returned the gesture." Madison said quickly, reaching her locker and grabbing a couple books. Miranda pursed her lips.

"That's nice…"

The twins walked down the halls in awkward silence until they reached the cafeteria. Most of the students had already entered and were gulping down their lunches. They each waved their goodbyes and found their own group of friends to lunch with.

Across the cafeteria, in a small round table in the corner, Eve and hew new friends were hitting it off.

"Yeah, people are such asses here." Josh said, popping a greasy French fry into his mouth. Eve and Stephanie nodded in agreement.

"I don't even care anymore. I'm fine the way I am." Stephanie stated, tucking a strand of jet black hair behind her pierced left ear. Eve smiled, took a French fry from the basket they were sharing, and took a small bite.

"I'm so happy I have you guys now," Eve said, blurting her feelings out loud. The two others at her table smiled a little. "If I hadn't met you, I would be sitting at this table all alone."

"Aww…It's great to have you!" Josh and Stephanie giggled in unison, grabbing Eve's hands. Eve rolled her eyes and laughed along with them.

The last bell of the day rang at exactly 2:30, just as planned. Students poured from the classrooms, happy to have finally completed their first day of school. Kylie was the last to leave Spanish class and met up with Nicole in front of one of the water fountains.

"Hey, how was your first day?" Nicole asked, walking beside her best friend.

"It was so much fun! Mariana and Kelly were nice to me finally." Kylie replied.

"You're kidding! Why would they be nice to you," Nicole exclaimed, bewildered. "They hate you! Last year they said you had crabs and that's why you kept scratching."

"I had lice! And you can't get crabs on your head anyway!" Kylie giggled. The two descended the middle staircase and into the main corridor. They pushed through the front doors and out onto the front of the school, the sun glaring.

"I'm just saying watch out for them." Nicole said, skipping down the steps two at a time.

"Nicole, I'm sure it's fine. They seem better now."

"Whatever you say!" Nicole said, waving to Kylie as she spotted her mother's Mercedes pull up. Kylie blew Nicole a quick kiss and dashed off down the street towards her home. Her first day was so much better than she had planned. She made friends with her old enemies **and **got flirted with endlessly.

What a perfect way to begin a perfect year.

…Yeah right, not at Degrassi.

**Note: I hope everyone likes this story! It took me forever to write! Read and review and wait for more! Oh, and the Heather Sinclair thing, I now people are gonna be like: **

"**Why is Heather Sinclair still at Degrassi?"**

**Well as some know, Heather is a joke on Degrassi. She's never seen or heard…but always talked about. I just wanted it to still feel like the show, so I added in Heather. But it's not really Heather…you know…but it's Heather.**

** 3**


	3. Episode 2

Degrassi: The Third Generation

By: Ithurtssogood

Episode. 2

"_Don't Bring Me Down"_

_Named After The Song by Electric Light Orchestra_

The alarm clock blared the new Madonna song in Aaron's ear. _Ugh_, he thought, _that old hag was still singing at nearly seventy_. Groggily, he stood up and flicked off the radio. He yawned and scratched his golden hair.

It was Monday in his fourth full week of school and he was already sick of the routine.

"Aaron! You up?" Came a voice downstairs.

"Yeah, Pop! I'm up!" Aaron called back, rubbing his flat stomach. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Yeah, come on down!" Another voice said. In a matter of seconds, Aaron had sped out of his room and down two flights of steps and into the kitchen. His fathers were there, one cooking, one eating.

"What's for breakfast, Pop?" Aaron asked, sitting next to his father at the table. Dylan looked up from the skillet and smiled.

"Eggs and bacon, of course."

"Again? Why can't we ever have pancakes?" Aaron sighed as Dylan walked over and shovelled some scrambled eggs and a few pieces of bacon onto his plate. Marco giggled and looked up from his newspaper.

"Remember when I tried to make pancakes and they never turned out right," Marco questioned the others, scratching his still long dark brown hair. "Well I was so angry at them that I threw away the whole box and never told anyone about it."

"You got angry at pancakes, Dad?" Aaron giggled, stuffing bacon into his mouth.

"Some people can't cook like your Pop, Aaron." Dylan chuckled, giving Marco a quick kiss on the cheek. Aaron smiled, Marco giggled and continued reading.

"I thought they said all Italians can cook!" Aaron said, finishing his scrambled eggs. Marco just laughed and hit his son with the newspaper.

"Go and get ready! It's almost time for school."

"Mom! Do you know where my boots are?" Eve called as she sped out of her bedroom. The platinum blonde haired girl whizzed down the hall towards her parent's room, her feet sliding her down the hardwood floor. Her mother, Paige Mason, stood in the doorway to her bedroom with a pair of knee high black stiletto heeled boots.

"Evebaby, why do you keep calling them your boots?"

"Because, they're fun to wear."

"I thought you weren't interested in fashion."

"I'm not. I'm just interested in anything black." Eve smiled, snatching the boots out of her mother's hands. Paige giggled and covered her eyes.

"Eve, I won't be home this afternoon, Marco and I will be working late. Then after we'll be going down to Hazel's restaurant, Sea Breeze." Paige called out to her daughter as she heard her pound down the stairs.

"Fine, mom!" Eve shouted back. She sat on the bottom step, slipped her small feet into her mother's designer boots and zipped them up. The blonde stood up and waltzed over to the full length mirror leaning on the wall. Today she wore a black (of course) HIM Heartagram T-shirt, a wispy black ballerina tutu, and of course the black stilettos. She looked like some sort cross between a ballerina, an Emo, and a model.

She swiped some eyeliner on, a little lipgloss and then tied her Heartagram necklace around her thin neck. Eve was finally ready. She grabbed her backpack off of a chair in the dining room and headed towards the front door.

"Hey!"

Eve froze in place and wheeled around. Her father, Gavin Mason, lay on the sofa in the living room, his eyes fluttering half-closed. Eve's grey eyes darted to the floor next to the sofa, a small mountain of empty beer bottles lay on the floor.

"Dad, I'm not going to talk to you when you're drunk."

"I'm not, Eve! Listen to me! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To school Dad!"

"Not at this time!"

"Dad it's the morning."

Gavin huffed and turned around. He slid his finger through the blinds and was greeting with blinding sunlight. Eve crossed her arms over her chest.

"See." Without even saying goodbye, Eve turned around, opened the front door, and slammed it shut.

The first bell of the day chimed through the halls. Students rushed into their homerooms and slid into their seats. Their teachers greeted them before the daily announcements began on the TV screens mounted on the walls.

Aaron was the last to enter the classroom and found a seat in the front of the room. Today he wore a yellow T-shirt, with a green track jacket, and khaki coloured cargo pants. His homeroom teacher, Mrs. Mackenzie, sat at her desk reading book while Mariana Aoyama talked about basically nothing on the TV.

He turned around and saw his cousin, Eve, chatting with her Emo friends in the corner of the room. Her eyes caught his glance and he gave her a small wave. She rolled her eyes in response. Aaron pursed his lips and faced the front again. None of his friends were in his homeroom so he looked forward to sitting quietly in his seat every morning.

Yeah, right.

He really only had two friends: Scott and Tucker. He would talk to Madison, Miranda, and the other Grade Seven girls but none of the other guys seemed to want to talk to him. And Aaron knew exactly why. Ever since Aaron told people he had two dads, they've been hesitant around him. It's like they thought he was gay.

Aaron was nowhere near homosexual! He has no problem with them, but he's never been attracted to a guy. Aaron has had lots of girlfriends and has been attracted to nothing but girls, but people are so narrow-minded: Gay parents equals a gay child.

Aaron tapped his foot on the tiled floor impatiently. First period today was gym, his favourite subject. Mariana and Kelly finally finished the announcements and the bell to pass to first period rang. Aaron grabbed his backpack off of the back of his chair and darted out of the room.

He turned into the main hall and reached the gym. He went straight into the boy's locker room. He hung his bag on one of the hooks in the hall and entered the changing area. Tucker and Scott greeted him as he walked in.

"What's up, guys?"

"Nothing, just wishing this day would go by faster." Tucker sighed, peeling off his shirt and placing it in his locker. He grabbed his gym shirt and pulled it on over his brunette head.

"Why?" Scott questioned, putting on his gym shirt.

"Spanish test." Scott and Aaron groaned in unison. Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a pack of boys spilled through the doorway. One boy in particular had his eye on Aaron and his friends. Aaron noticed this and rolled his stone blue eyes.

"Hey 'Tuck, Scott, why are you hanging out with a fag," The beefy looking boy questioned. "Especially in the locker room! He's probably checking you all out."

"Hey, Stan, c'mon. Stop it." Tucker said, walking up to Stan.

"Yeah, he's not gay." Scott said, following after Tucker. Aaron stood at his locker, his eyes narrowed. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? At least he had good friends that won't punk out on him.

"Suuure." Stan laughed, he turned around and him and his friends rushed off in a flurry of laughter. Tucker and Scott walked up to Aaron.

"Don't worry about it."

"Of course not. I'll just pretend every guy in Degrassi **_doesn't _**hate me."

Eve kept her blonde head down as she trudged through the corridors. Her greys were fixated upon the tile: White tile, green tile, white tile, green tile. An endless pattern. Her locker just had to be in the worst hallway, the Jock Hall. This hallway was infested with popular sports stars and cheerleaders.

Ugh, gag me.

She could feel the eyes burning into her back as she finally reached her locker. Eve spun the lock and whipped open her locker. Her hands reached for her Math book but by accident she knocked it to the floor. Sighing, she knelt down and grabbed the book off of the tile. Eve looked up to see a group of cheerleaders snickering at her.

"What kind of Emo wears stiletto boots?"

"Isn't her mom, Paige Michalchuck?"

"The Tribune's Fashion editor? How? She's so stylish!"

"When Paige was in Degrassi, she was a cheerleader!"

"And look at her daughter."

The last comment stung Eve. Why do people think she's so worthless? It's not like she doesn't keep up her hygiene or her appearance. It's not like she comes to school and beats the crap out of people. So why do they hate her so much?

The blonde girl stuffed her Math book into her backpack and slammed her locker shut. The cheerleader's eyes watched her as she click-clacked down the hallway towards her first period class.

Eve's Math teacher, Mr. Furey, stood outside the door. Eve looked up and gave him a small smile and entered the classroom. Once again, eyes were on her as she took her usual seat at the front of the class next to Stephanie.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Stephanie questioned, turning to her friend. Eve looked up into Stephanie's bright green eyes.

"Nothing…just people." Stephanie nodded knowingly. People troubled her about her choice of dress and attitude also, so she knew exactly how Eve was feeling. She reached out and patted Eve on the shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay, I'll just pretend that everyone at Degrassi **_doesn't_** hate me."

"Why don't we like Eve again?" Kelly questioned, propping her head up in her hands and turning to Mariana. The two best friends sat in the last two desks in the back Mr. Furey's first period Math class.

"You don't remember," Mariana responded. Kelly shook her head. "Remember in fourth grade when she spilled paint all over my new white dress?"

"You mean the one your mom bought you for that banquet that the local news station was holding?"

"Exactly," Mariana whisper-shouted, flipping her black mane over her shoulder. "And now she's dressing all Emo! Just to stand out. She always has to be the centre of attention." Mariana narrowed her brown eyes as she stared at Eve who was chatting with Stephanie Carmichael.

"So what are you saying?" Kelly questioned, leaning closer to Mariana.

"I'm saying, let's **_really_** make her the centre of attention."

Aaron stepped out of the steam filled locker room shower, a long white towel wrapped around his thin waist. He was always one of the last people to shower after Gym, he just felt weird showering with other guys. He padded over to his locker, his wet feet slapping against the floor.

He yanked open his locker and grabbed his clothes out. Aaron stopped when he heard another pair of feet approaching. He shook his head as Stan turned the corner.

"Hey fag."

"Shut up, Stan." Aaron grumbled, not even looking at the muscular boy.

"What? Why can't I call you what you are? You come from an entire family of 'em!" Stan spat. Aaron shuddered as a chill went up his spine.

"Stan, I'm not gay," Aaron said, turning around and glaring at Stan. "My fathers are, but I'm not." Stan folded his arms over his beefy chest and smiled big and wide, his white teeth contrasting against his tanned skin.

"If you're not gay, stop staring."

"At what, Stan? You're the one who was staring at me!" Aaron roared. Stan scrunched up his face, his thick eyebrows bunched up. The burly teen boy stomped over to Aaron, who stepped back. Stan was at least six feet tall and one hundred and eighty pounds of muscle, while Aaron was five feet and eight inches and about one hundred and fifteen pounds of…skinny.

"Back off, Stan."

"Or what, fag?" Stan questioned, pushing Aaron into a locker. Aaron's face contorted in pain as he felt his back smash into the hard metal. Growling, Aaron charged forth and pushed Stan into the opposite lockers. The robust boy bit his bottom lip and swung a giant fist at Aaron, hitting him in the side of the face.

Aaron fell to the ground on impact, he could feel his face burning. He hopped up to his feet and slammed his own fist into Stan's face. Stan didn't fall but her did hit the lockers again.

"Hey, hey, hey!" A voice shouted. The two boys stopped their fight and turned and saw their gym teacher, Mr. Ross, running towards them. Aaron sighed and rubbed his hot cheek.

"I **_told_** you to back off, Stan."

"Did you hear about Eve Mason?" A cheerleader questioned her other cheerleader friends. The group of peppy teens skipped through the corridors heading for third period.

"No, what?" A brunette cheerleader asked.

"Well, Mariana and Kelly caught her and Stephanie Carmichael having sex in the upstairs bathroom."

"Really?"

"That's gross."

"No one does it in school!" A redhead one squealed. The group of cheerleaders erupted in a fit of high-pitched giggles. Mrs. Chang, one of the Guidance counsellors, just happened to overhear their conversation.

A few minutes later, Ms. Kennedy's voice blasted over the intercom: **_Eve Mason, please report to the Guidance Office! Eve Mason, please report to the Guidance Office!_**

Five minutes later, Eve sat with her arms folded across her chest in the Guidance Office. They had yanked her out of her favourite class, Art, so she could sit in the waiting room? What could they possibly want?

"Ms. Mason?"

Eve looked up to see Mrs. Chang, her Guidance Counsellor, towering over her in her strict looking business suit. Eve gave a half-smile and followed after the tall Asian woman into her office.

She took a seat while Mrs. Chang closed the door.

"Mrs. Chang, may I ask why I'm here?"

"You don't know?"

Eve shook her platinum blonde head.

"Well, I heard that you had sex in school."

Eve's grey eyes widened in horror. Who would say something like that?

"What? No! With whom?"

"Stephanie Carmichael," Mrs. Chang said sternly, folding her hands in her lap primly. She watched as Eve's jaw practically fell to the floor. "Ms. Mason, sex in school is completely against our code."

"I didn't have sex," Eve screeched. "You're going to believe a rumour?"

Mrs. Chang hung her head and flicked her dark bangs out of her eyes, "I'm sorry, but I have to investigate. I need to know if what I heard was true."

"You're kidding? I didn't have sex! Especially not with my friend! I'm not a lesbian!"

Mrs. Chang pursed her lips, "Please, Eve, quiet down. I've already contacted your parents and your mother is on her way to pick you up." Eve stared at her Guidance Counsellor in shock.

"Ugh." Was all that she could say. She hopped up from her chair and went to sit in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Someone must've brought her backpack since it was lying next to the chair. The sound of muffled shouts brought Eve out of her angry haze, she looked up and saw her cousin Aaron storm out of another Guidance Counsellor's office.

He plopped down in the chair next to her.

"Hey." Eve said softly.

"Now you want to talk to me?" He said, his face red.

"Sorry about earlier. You know we don't have that good of a relationship," Eve continued, her voice making almost no noise. It felt weird talking to her cousin again, they hadn't really had a decent conversation since they were little. "What's going on?"

Aaron chuckled slightly and brushed his golden hair behind his ear, "I got into a fight."

"With who?" Eve asked, surprised her skinny cousin would fight.

"Stan Goodman. He kept calling me a fag."

"You're kidding! You mean wrestler built Stan?" Eve questioned, bewildered. She turned in her chair to face her cousin. Aaron nodded and chuckled again.

"What about you?"

"Someone started a rumour about me," Eve sighed, hanging her head and running her fingers through her fair locks. "They said I had sex in the bathroom with Stephanie." Aaron's eyes widened.

"Did you?"

"No!"

The two cousins laughed animatedly, it had been a long time since they've been able to do that around one another. Way too long.

"So now they have to investigate and they're sending me home."

"Me too." Aaron stated, a smile spread across his face. Mrs. Chang stepped out of her office and gazed upon them.

"You're parents are waiting outside."

The two grabbed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders. They exited Guidance which was only a few steps away from the main entrance. They pushed past the glass doors and spotted their parents cars from the steps.

"Well…tell Uncle Dylan and Uncle Marco that I said hello." Eve stammered.

"Yeah, tell Aunt Paige and Uncle Gavin…that I said hi." Aaron said.

The two cousins bounded down the steps of Degrassi Community School and approached their family's cars. They waved to one another and hopped in. Eve slid into the front seat of her mother's convertible.

"Eve, you know we have to talk."

"Mmm…yeah, mom. I know."

"And don't worry. I experimented with girls too."

"I didn't have sex!" The car roared off down the road, both of their blonde tresses trailing behind them in the wind. Paige beeped the horn as she passed her brother's car. Eve waved as she saw Aaron climb inside.

"So you got into a fight, huh?" Dylan asked as his son snapped his safety belt on. Aaron rolled his eyes, he could hear the pride in his father's voice.

"Yeah, some kid kept calling me a fag," Aaron said quickly. He could see his Pop tense up a little at the mention of that word. Aaron licked his pink lips and continued. "He hit me first though. So I had to hit back."

"Good…I mean, bad. Don't fight." Dylan said. He turned around and looked at his son. They burst into laughter. Dylan started the car and raced down the street.

**Note: Episode. 2 completed! I decided to name the rest of the episodes after songs from the '80s. Read and Review. I'll try and make episodes shorter from now on. Key word: try. I'll keep writing, look out for Episode. 3: Crazy For You soon!**

**  
**


	4. Episode 3

Degrassi: The Third Generation

By: Ithurtssogood

Episode. 3

"_Crazy For You"_

_Named After The Song by Madonna._

Miranda Brooks cracked a snow-white egg on the edge of the frying pan and dumped its contents into the centre. The eggs sizzled in the buttered up pan. Miranda sighed and tucked a tress of light brown hair behind her left ear. The heat caused beads of sweat to appear on her brow. She turned down the heat and sat down at a stool in front of the island.

"No, I'm so happy to be back."

"That would so suck if you had to stay up in Nova Scotia."

Miranda looked up and saw her identical twin sister, Madison, still in her nightclothes walk into the kitchen with their gorgeous cousin, Kylie Isaacs. Kylie had decided to spend the night with her cousins since they hadn't been able to really talk much.

"Morning Miranda." Kylie and Madison said at once, each taking a seat on the stools next to Miranda. Miranda smiled and waved to them.

"Why are you already dressed?" Madison questioned, hopping off of the stool and opening the refrigerator. She peered inside, found the orange juice, and poured her a glass.

Miranda shrugged and twirled a little, her white skirt flowing with her, "I don't know, I'm just ready to get to school." She stood up and began to stir the eggs.

"What's so exciting about school?" Kylie asked as Madison placed a glass of orange juice in front of her. Kylie took a small sip and looked up expectantly at Miranda.

"I'm not sure why you want to, but I know why **_I _**want to go to school…" Madison sighed and twirled around dreamily, her orange juice threatening to spill over the edges of the glass. Miranda's honey brown eyes fell to the floor. She knew exactly what…or whom her sister was talking about.

Tucker Yorke.

Kylie giggled as she put raised her cup to her lips, after taking a long swig, she spoke, "What's your reason, Madison." Miranda and Kylie both turned and looked at Madison, whose cheeks were slowly turning pink.

"Hmm…Tucker Yorke." Madison sighed.

"You like JT's son?" An obviously male voice trying to speak in a squeaky female tone said from the hall. The three girls turned and looked at the hallway, James Brooks wheeled into his kitchen and smiled at the girls. James manoeuvred his wheelchair around the island in the centre of the kitchen towards the refrigerator.

"Shut up, Dad!" Madison squealed.

"Good morning, Uncle Jimmy." Kylie giggled, sipping the last of orange juice.

"Good morning, Dad," Miranda said, scraping the scrambled eggs she made onto a plate. "Does anyone want some?" Everyone in the kitchen smiled and practically dove on the plate of eggs.

After a few minutes of eating, the girls retreated back upstairs and returned in foyer dressed and waiting. Miranda stood staring at the steps, willing her mother to hurry up. All while Kylie and Madison giggled and chatted animatedly about boys.

Finally, Ashley Brooks descended the steps wearing a vivid sundress and her trademark grin. Ever since she married her high school sweetheart, Ashley has tried to be the perfect wife. Cooking, cleaning, smiling, bearing children.

You know, the things that '50s wives would do.

But trying to be a perfect wife took its toll on Jimmy and Ashley's marriage and he finally called her out on it. Now Ashley is back to her normal self: Working as the Concert Chorus teacher at DCS, being a mom, and great wife.

Not perfect.

"Hey girls, ready?" Ashley asked, opening the front door for the teens. The girls quickly shuffled out and Mrs. Brooks followed.

"Yeah, Aunt Ashley, we were ready like, a century ago." Kylie giggled.

"Yeah! And **_why _**are you wearing a sundress in autumn?" Madison questioned.

Ashley rolled her eyes and fished into her purse for her keys. A cold autumn wind whipped around the group of women, sending their tresses trailing in the air. Ashley slid the key into the hole and turned until she heard the locks pop up. The girls quickly hopped into the van and buckled up.

Miranda scrambled to the back of the van and peered out the window, her brown eyes glazing over. Kylie and Miranda sat in front of her, continuing on about their ex-boyfriends and the hottest guys at DCS. Ashley looked back and smiled at the girls, remembering her own teenage years.

"Mom, eyes on the road." Madison said. Ashley rolled her eyes again and continued driving. Miranda's head was still swimming with thoughts of Tucker, God she couldn't wait for school.

Good thing they lived three minutes away.

Tucker Yorke turned the corner towards his second period class. He could feel all the girls watching his every move. He wasn't the most popular guy…but he probably the hottest. Tucker smiled at Susan Hennessy, who practically fell apart at the sight of his grin.

He pushed open the door to English class and was greeted by Ms. Mackenzie, the ninth grade English teacher. The second bell rang and Tucker slid into his seat in the middle of the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone watching him. He turned and his eyes met with those of one of the Brooks Twins. He wasn't sure which, but it was probably Madison, he knew she had a thing for him.

Tucker smiled at her.

Miranda couldn't believe it! Tucker Yorke had entered her English class, sat down like normal, and then turned and smiled at her. At **_her_**! Out of all the girls in Degrassi Community School, Tucker Yorke had singled her out and smiled at her.

Well, it was just a smile…but it was **_his_** smile!

Ms. Mackenzie began to talk about their class-reading book, To Kill A Mockingbird, but Miranda completely tuned her out. Quickly, she ripped out a sheet of lined paper from her notebook and took a pink gel pen out of her pencil case. Her brown eyes travelled over to Tucker who was paying close attention, they then returned to the paper as she scrawled down letters.

After a minute or so, Miranda had completed it. It read like this:

_Dear T.Y., _

_I saw you looking at me today. I just wanted you to know, that I've always had a crush on you. But I was too afraid to say anything because I'm not sure how you feel. So, how **do** you feel about me?_

_-M.Brooks_

The bell rang to leave third period and head for fourth. Kylie skipped out of her Science class, her thin arm looped around Ryan Stone's more muscular one. Kylie giggled as they spun around.

"You're like a little kid, you know?" Ryan laughed.

"Thanks?" Kylie replied, not really sure if it was an insult or compliment.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad," Ryan said, his cheeks flushing bright pink. "But…I was thinking, there's this movie this weekend…" Kylie rolled her eyes and detangled herself from Ryan; playfully she poked him on the forehead.

"Ryan, I told you last year that I couldn't go out with you. You're my best friend's brother."

"So, Nicole wouldn't care!" Ryan said, grabbing onto Kylie's arm and twirling her back to him. Their faces were so close that they could've kissed. **_Could've_**. Kylie pulled away again and stared Ryan right in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ryan," She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Her eyes glanced at the clock on the wall opposite them and she quickly dashed off. "I gotta go, Mr. Ross will be pissed if I don't make Gym on time again!"

Ryan rolled his hazel-green eyes and shook his head, "Tease." But Kylie was too far ahead to hear.

She pushed pass a crowd of nasal-voiced geeks and practically ran headfirst into her locker. Kylie spun the dial quickly and ripped open her locker, placing her Science textbook inside, she was ready to close the door but something caught her attention. Something that hadn't been there before.

A white envelope with a red heart sticker in the centre lie on one of her textbooks. Her honey brown eyes glanced down the quickly emptying hallways as she ripped open the envelope. A neatly folded note lie inside. Feverishly, Kylie unfolded the note and read it:

_Kylie,_

_I've been watching you since I came here last year. I love your tumbling, ebony waves of hair. I love your sparkling brown eyes. I love your lithe figure. I love your personality._

_Kylie Isaacs, I love you._

_-Anonymous_

Sighing, Kylie clutched the note to her chest. Like any other little girl, she always wanted a mysterious lover and now she had one! Her very own secret admirer! Kylie folded the note back up and stuffed it into her jeans pocket and slammed her locker shut.

The bell rang.

"Crap!" She screeched, she slung her bag over her shoulder and skipped down the halls. Mr. Mayer, her History teacher, stood bent over the water fountain, slurping noisily. Kylie gave him a quick wave and he smiled and gave her a quick wink.

Weird.

Miranda lingered in the empty hallways as everyone entered their fourth period classes. She fished the note that she wrote in English out of her pencil case and slipped it into Tucker's locker. Miranda tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and sighed. She did it. She had put the note into his locker.

Now she just had to wait for a response.

Lunch.

It was like heaven on a teenager's Earth. Students filed into the cafeteria, chatting and giggling. Miranda and Madison Brooks tried desperately to shove through the crowd of boisterous adolescents. It was difficult since the enormous Heather Sinclair blocked their way.

"Ugh, I think we need a forklift to move her." Madison whispered to her sister. Miranda giggled slightly and continued to move forward. Finally, they breached the entrance and inhaled the stench of cafeteria food.

The twins ran directly for the salad bar. They joined the line of vegetarians and starving girls as the piled tomatoes and lettuce onto their plates. Miranda and Madison had been vegetarians ever since their mother's friend, Emma Stone, showed them a documentary on cows being slaughtered in the fifth grade. That gory story pushed them onto the green path.

"How's you're day going?" Miranda questioned. She knew she sound totally lame but she needed to say something.

"Umm…well?" Madison replied, adding cucumbers to her salad.

"Madison?"

The voice startled the twins. It was unfamiliar at first but then they realized who it was. They wheeled around and was face to face with Tucker. Miranda could feel her bones collapse, she just hope she wouldn't lose all of her bodily functions.

…But wait! Did he just ask for Madison?

"Hey Tucker." Madison responded coyly.

"Um, I got your note."

Miranda's eyes widened in horror. She had made a **_HUGE_** mistake! She signed the note M. Brooks …not **_Miranda_** Brooks! Crap! Sometimes she hated being a twin.

"O-okay." Madison said, pretending to know what the hell Tucker was talking about.

"I do like you and…I was wondering," Tucker stopped mid-sentence, his eyes never leaving Madison's. "Do you want to go out sometime?" Miranda stood there, her dainty fingers clutching her Styrofoam plate. She could feel her entire world disintegrate as she watched her crush ask her sister out.

"Of course! I'd love to go out with you!"

_**NO!**_

Sixth period English didn't even matter to Kylie today. She just wanted to find out more about that note in her locker. Who was it from? She wondered. Mr. Williams moaned on about the significance of the book _Shizuko's Daughter_.

Kylie looked to her left, Ben Stone sat next to her, his eyes fluttering dreamily. He was always half-asleep.

"Hey Ben." Kylie whispered.

"What?" He whispered back, suddenly awakening at the sound of Kylie's voice.

"Did you write this?" Kylie reached into her pocket and slid him the note. Ben furrowed his brow and gazed down at the paper. A moment later he shook his head.

"No, but whoever did sure likes you."

"No…**_loves_** me," Kylie whisper-squealed. She snatched the note out of Ben's hands and stuffed it back into her jeans pocket. "Wait. Did your brother write it?"

"No. God, no! Ryan would never write such sappy crap."

Kylie bit her bottom lip and cupped her chin in her hands. Her eyes focused on nothing in particular as she wondered who would send her a secret admirer's note. Sure guys in school thought she was hot, but none of them had real feelings for her. Except Ben and Ryan. Those two really liked her.

But who else could it be?

Ashley Brooks entered the faculty parking lot and noticed her twin daughters standing in front of the van. Madison had some sort of wacky smile on her face while Miranda's face was stone cold.

"How was your day, girls?"

Madison's eyes practically doubled in size, "AWESOME! Tucker Yorke asked me out!" Ashley giggled and unlocked the door, the three of them slid into the van.

"What about you, Miranda?"

Miranda shrugged her shoulders.

"Miranda, what should I wear? …But I don't even know where we're going! This is going to be great! It's Tucker Yorke! Aren't you excited for me?" Madison sputtered rapidly.

Miranda glanced over to her sister and gave her an icy _drop dead_ look.

Madison understood it completely.

"Yeah, Miranda, sorry I was rubbing it in your face." Miranda just rolled her eyes at her sister.

Miranda narrowed her eyes and mouthed, _Screw you_, to Madison. Their three minutes in the car continued on in an angry silence. A suffocating, angry silence.

**Note: Episode. 3 completed! I hope you all enjoy it! I know you really want to know who Kylie's secret admirer is but you'll have to wait for next time's two-part episode: _Send Her My Love_. And trust me, it's not anyone you'd expect.**


	5. Episode 4

Degrassi: The Third Generation

By: Ithurtssogood

Episode. 4

"_Send Her My Love"_

_Part One_

_Named After The Song by Journey._

Kylie Isaacs was still on cloud nine as she stepped out of her mother's car. Her spirits had been soaring since she got that anonymous love note last week. She felt so giddy and carefree…even though she's known to always be that way. But this time it was different, someone **_loved _**her.

"Kylie!"

Her mother's voice shook her from her daydream, "Yes?" Kylie responded, bending down and peering into the car. Hazel Isaacs wore a casual light blue top with white jeans and her brown hair was tied back into a long ponytail.

"I'm going to be down at the restaurant late tonight, a local company is holding a dinner there," Hazel said quickly. "Your dad will also be at work late too. I left out some food for you for tonight, just heat it up when you're hungry."

"Okay, mom!" Kylie said, as crowds of students began to walk towards her.

"Love you, bye!" Hazel shouted, pulling out from in front of the school and driving off down the road. Kylie wheeled around and happily skipped up the steps of DCS. Nicole Stone stood atop the steps, awaiting her best friends arrival.

"Hey," Nicole said, rushing over and hugging her friend. The two girls entered the school and instantly headed for Kylie's locker. "Do you think you got another one?"

Kylie shrugged, the note from last week was inside her backpack, "I don't know. Hopefully…maybe they'll give some kind of clue as to who they are!" The pair reached Kylie's locker and Kylie expertly spun the lock open.

Just like last week, a plain white envelope lay atop her textbooks. Nicole's eyes met Kylie's and the friends squealed in delight. Kylie grabbed the note and carefully tore open the envelope. Her brown eyes scanned the paper quickly:

_Kylie,_

_You may not know who I am. But I just know you'd love me. Please meet me at The Dot Grill today at eight o'clock. Can't wait to see you tonight. _

_I love you._

_-Anonymous_

"That's so cute!" Kylie squealed, clutching the note to her chest again. Nicole gave a half-smile.

"Are you sure you want to meet him…or her?" Nicole questioned.

"It's **_not_** a girl and…I don't know." Kylie said, her voice falling to a whisper.

"I don't think you should. I could be any psycho."

"A psycho in this school?" Kylie asked, slamming her locker shut. The girls continued on down the hall as the first bell rang.

"Sure, not everyone tells their mental state." Nicole giggled.

"Nicole shut up and let's get to homeroom." Kylie said, grabbing her friend's arm and dragging her towards their homeroom.

**xxx**

After the morning announcements, Kylie exited her homeroom and headed upstairs for her History class with Mr. Mayer. The ebony-haired girl caught Mariana and Kelly on the steps again.

"Hey!" Mariana called out. Kylie smiled and ran up the steps towards them.

"You look disgustingly happy. What's up?" Kelly asked. Kylie put her head down and desperately wished for the wild smile to fall from her face. Even though she wasn't sure about meeting the guy at The Dot, she still felt good that someone would take the time to write her love notes.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Yeah right, Kylie Isaacs. We've known you forever and we know something's up." Mariana said, her Kylie and Kelly ascending the steps towards their classroom.

"Well, for the past week, I've been getting these notes."

"What kind?"

"Love notes," Kylie said, lowering her voice a little. "Someone has been slipping them in my locker." Kylie didn't notice but Mariana's face fell and her eyes narrowed menacingly.

"That's so cute, I can't believe guys still do that," Kelly giggled, elbowing Mariana which made her straighten up her face. "Do you know who it's from?"

"No, they signed it anonymous." The trio of girls finally reached their History room, the last bell to pass rang just as they entered. Mr. Mayer smiled at them and motioned them to sit. Each girl found her seat and waited for Mr. Mayer to begin his lesson.

"First off today, I'm going to pass out your tests you took on Monday." Mr. Mayer stated, grabbing a stack of papers off of his wood desk. The balding man began to walk around the class, placing the papers on each desk.

Mr. Mayer slid Kylie's paper onto her desk and she squealed when she saw her grade: A perfect 100! Kylie's brown eyes stayed locked on the red ink on the corner of her test, she had finally passed a History test! Her eyes then moved to Mr. Mayer's note below the score. In the same red ink, he had wrote:

_Good job, Kylie! Looks like you studied this time!_

Kylie smiled, but then she noticed that each '_i' _in the sentence had a heart over it instead of the normal dot. Kylie scrunched up her brows in confusion and thought, _Do grown men dot their 'i's with hearts now?_

She looked up saw Mr. Mayer looking at her, he gave her a thumbs up and she smiled back. But their was a weird twinkle in his eyes that she'd never seen before.

**xxx**

The rest of the day for Kylie sped by like a movie on fast forward. And soon she was standing atop the steps of Degrassi waiting for Nicole to come out so they could walk home.

Her slightly chubby blonde friend pushed through the glass front doors and strolled over to Kylie. The two friends greeted one another, descended the steps and began to walk up the street towards their homes.

"So planning on going anywhere tonight?" Nicole enquired.

"Anywhere meaning The Dot, right?" Kylie replied. Nicole shook her flaxen head. "No. I decided I won't go."

"Why? I mean this guy **_loves _**you!" Nicole shouted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up, 'Nic," Kylie said calmly. "I just think that if this guy doesn't have the balls to ask me out in person, then I shouldn't go." Nicole smiled and patted her friend's shoulder.

"Good girl."

The two reached the corner where they had to part ways, they embraced and Nicole waltzed down Raymond Avenue towards her extravagant home while Kylie continued on up Degrassi Street.

Two minutes later, Kylie was sprawled out on her bed, her dark tresses spread out around her like a huge fan. The teen girl sighed and rolled onto her side.

Her parents were both working late so she was left alone with no one else but her wandering mind.

_I wonder if the guy will be angry? Will he yell at me tomorrow? Will he continue with the notes? Should I go to The Dot? _

Kylie groaned and covered her face with her giant turtle stuffed animal, "Oh Lulu, what should I do?" She screamed but her voice was muffled by the plush turtle. If she kept talking to herself she'd get a headache. Sighing, she lifted herself off of her bed and skipped over to her computer, Lulu the Turtle tucked under her thin arm.

She slid into the chair and turned the computer on, her buddy list instantly popped up on the screen. Kylie was just about to IM Nicole when someone IMed her. She didn't recognize the screen name but when she soon realize who it was. It was Mariana. Their conversation went on like this:

**Hard2Hate: **Kylie?

**xxkisskissxx: **Yea, who's this?

**Hard2Hate: **Mariana. Wazzup?

**xxkisskissxx: **nothin…

**Hard2Hate: **ya, I kno its weird to talk now. R u going to the dot?

**xxkisskissxx: **no, decided not to

**Hard2Hate:** Y?

**xxkisskissxx: **if that guy cant ask me out in person, y should i bother?

**xxkisskissxx: **a guy should always ask a girl out

**Hard2Hate: **definitely

**xxkisskissxx: **I just wander who it is

**Hard2Hate: **im sure you'll find out 2morrow

**xxkisskissxx: **ya

**Hard2Hate: **well its hmwrk time

**Hard2Hate: **ttyl

**xxkisskissxx: **yea, bye

_**Hard2Hate is away at 2:34 PM.**_

Kylie decided she should start on her homework too, so she put up her away message and went to work on her Science assignment.

But how was she supposed to think when she all she thought about was her secret admirer?

**xxx**

Emma Stone was a super-mother: An active member of the PTA, a great cook, an immaculate cleaner, and good neighbour. All the things the _perfect_ mom should be. So today, Emma was dropping off her triplets at school.

Her three fair-haired children stepped out of Emma's Cadillac and onto the sidewalk.

"See you all later," Emma called, adjusting the pink and white floral headband in her golden hair. "Love you."

"Love you…" The triplets mumbled. The huge black Cadillac SUV sped out of the school area and down the street. The Stone Triplets quickly parted ways and headed for their respective groups of friends.

Nicole dashed up the steps and inside the school. Taking a few turns down the sparsely populated halls, she reached Kylie's locker just as Kylie herself did.

"Hey." Nicole called.

Kylie didn't respond, Nicole noticed that Kylie's eyes were transfixed on a small white paper. Nicole pushed Kylie's arm, trying to get her attention.

"N-Nicole, read this," Kylie stammered, her hands shaking a little as she handed over the note.

Nicole's green-blue eyes read over the note:

_Kylie,_

_I didn't see you at The Dot last night. Where were you? You got me really angry. If you don't come to The Dot tonight, I don't know what I'll do. Kylie, I love you and I need to see you out of school. So please come…or you'll regret it._

_-Anonymous_

Nicole looked up at her friend who's face was still petrified in fright. Nicole reached out and gave her friend a hug, "Lucky you didn't go last night. I told you something like this could happen."

"No, it's not lucky that I didn't go. Who knows what this guy will do. He may commit suicide or something." Kylie said. Nicole noticed tears welling up in her light chocolate eyes.

"Maybe you should report it," Nicole stated. "You know, to the Guidance Office."

"Definitely…but will you come with me?" Kylie questioned. Nicole nodded and response and the two girls headed for the Guidance Office. A few people tried to stop them by saying hello, but the girls just breezed past them and into the Guidance Office.

They approached the secretary, Ms. Grey's desk. The young blonde woman looked up at them, her face smooth and fresh-looking.

"Ms. Grey, we have to report something. Can you please get Mrs. Chang?" Kylie said quickly.

"Is it important?" Ms. Grey said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Very important, please, Ms. Grey." Nicole said, leaning onto her desk.

"I think I might be in some sort of danger." Kylie said, staring right into Ms. Grey's green eyes. The secretary instantly called Mrs. Chang to report back to the Guidance Office.

**xxx**

Nicole stood outside Mrs. Chang's office while Kylie talked to her. Since the issue didn't really involve her, she was told to wait outside. She could hear Kylie saying something the first note she received and then Mrs. Chang said something back. Then there was the sound of chairs moving on the soft carpet and the door opened up.

Nicole ran up to Kylie once she exited the office, "What happened? What'd she say?"

"She's contacting Toronto PD. They are going to analyze the handwriting and see who it is." Kylie stated, folding her arms across her ample chest. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms as if she were cold, even though she was wearing a ruby sweater.

"How long is that going to take?" Nicole enquired, wrapping her arm around Kylie's waist who in turn wrapped hers around Nicole's. The two girls began to walk out of the Guidance Office and into the empty halls.

"A week, they said." Kylie said.

"You're going to have to be careful." Nicole said.

"I know, I'm just scared right now," Kylie said, turning to Nicole. "Who knows what kind of psycho he is."

"Don't worry, Kylie. I'm right here." The two girls embraced, waved, and headed off for their third period classes.

**xxx**

**Note: OMGZ! Who is the secret admirer? If you know, write it in your review! Some of you might not know…but I think I made it kind of obvious. I dunno. Thanks for reading and for all of your reviews. Look out for _Send Her My Love Part Two_!**


	6. Episode 5

Degrassi: The Third Generation

By: Ithurtssogood

Episode. 5

"_Send Her My Love"_

_Part Two_

_Named After The Song by Journey._

Toby Isaacs parked his Mazda Miata in front of the Degrassi Community School. The last bell of the day rang and students spilled out. Toby couldn't believe it had been so long since he went to school there and now he has a daughter attending. Not just any daughter though, Kylie was gorgeous like her mother, Hazel, who was on of the most popular kids at DCS in Toby's time.

Toby instantly spotted Kylie out of the group of teens. She was taller and thinner than most girls so she was easy to seek out in a crowd. Kylie waved to her father and skipped down the stone steps. She pulled open the door to her father's sports car and hopped in.

Kylie leaned over and gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek, "How was your day?"

"Kylie…my day doesn't matter right now," Toby said, pushing his foot on the gas. "What's going on?" Kylie looked down into her lap and then looked up at her father, his brown eyes were locked on the road ahead of him, but she stared at him anyways.

"Papa, it's just I don't know," Kylie said, folding her hands in her lap and then wringing them. "It started off innocent enough…but now I'm just scared." The black sports car came to a red light and Toby turned and looked at his daughter. He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"That's why your mom and I decided that she'd drop you off in the morning and I'd pick you up in the afternoon," Toby said, launching the car out as the light switched back to green. "The police called us and told us we should be careful. Stalkers could be dangerous."

**_Stalker_**. Weird. Kylie just couldn't believe she had a stalker; her life suddenly seemed to be turning into a Lifetime movie.

"Papa, where are we going?" Kylie said, realizing that they were downtown.

"I got out of work early, so I decided, why not take my daughter shopping?" Toby said, turning off of a busy street and onto a quiet back street.

"Really?" Kylie said, perking up all of a sudden.

"Why not? I mean a lot is going on in your life right now trust me, when I went to Degrassi, I knew exactly how you feel-so why not let you go stress shopping?"

"…Do I get the credit card?" Kylie asked, looking up at her father with hopeful brown eyes. Toby smiled, looked at his daughter and nodded. A smile quickly spread across her face and she squealed in delight.

Maybe this stalker thing isn't so bad after all.

**xxx**

Hours later, Toby and Kylie finally made it back home, the tiny sports car overflowing with bags. Hazel came out of the house to help bring some of them in.

"Wow, you really let her splurge." Hazel giggled, struggling with bags up to her chin.

"Once she got started, I couldn't stop her." Toby said, pushing open the front door with his butt. Sighing, Toby and Hazel dropped the pile of bags in the front hallway. Kylie entered the house with a tiny bag in her hand.

Hazel crossed her arms and pursed her lips jokingly. Kylie giggled when her mother playfully hit her with one of the shopping bags. The family burst into laughter just as the phone began to ring.

"I got it, it's probably Nicole." Kylie called, skipping over to the wall-mounted phone in the hall. She looked at the caller ID and saw that the number was blocked. _Weird,_ she thought. _Nicole never blocked her number._

She picked up the receiver, "Hello?" Nothing. No reply. No noise. Just nothing.

"Hello?" She called out again. Kylie shrugged and hung up the receiver.

"Who was that?" Toby asked, piling up Kylie's bags in a corner.

"I don't know, no one answered," Kylie replied. "Wait…you don't expect me to bring those upstairs do you?" Toby smiled and simply nodded his reply. Kylie rolled her eyes and watched her father join her mother in the living room.

Sighing, Kylie gathered up the bags in her arms and proceeded towards the steps. The phone rang again so she dashed off for it again.

"Hello? Who's this?" Kylie shouted into the receiver. Nothing again. She clenched her teeth, her stalker couldn't have found out her number? Could he? Then if he had her number, then he knew where she lived.

"HELLO?" Kylie called out. This time, the person on the other line hung up. Kylie pressed the end button and then stared at the phone quizzically. She picked it up again and dialled 69 and waited for someone to pick up. Unfortunately, Kylie stood there, the sound of the phone ringing in her ear over and over again. Finally, she hung up.

"Mom! Papa," Kylie called from the hallway. Hazel and Toby rushed out of the living room and to their daughter. "I-I think he has our number." Toby and Hazel looked at one another, their eyes full of worry.

"It's okay, 'Ky." Toby said, rubbing his daughter's arm.

"I-I just wanna stay inside for awhile," Kylie said, looking to the hardwood floor. "Y-you know, until this guy is caught." She could feel tears welling up in her chocolate eyes. She was terrified. Absolutely terrified.

And she couldn't do anything about it.

**xxx**

"No, I don't want to go to the movies tomorrow now," Kylie sighed, walking into her room, her cell phone pushed up to her ear by her shoulder. Nicole was desperately trying to persuade her friend into going to see _Clown Academy: The Graduates_. "I'm just really scared, you know?"

"I understand, 'Ky, but why can't Toby or Hazel drive you?" Nicole asked, she was able to call Kylie's parents by their first names since her parents were and still kind of are close to Kylie's.

"Because…they have to work." Kylie sighed, plopping down on her bed. She grabbed Lulu the Turtle and squeezed her tight. Kylie smiled when she heard Nicole scoff.

"Fine! I give up! Stay home," Nicole giggled. The two girls giggled over the phone animatedly, but suddenly Kylie stopped. "What? What's wrong?"

Kylie turned her head to the window opposite her bed. The curtains were open and blowing in the autumn breeze from the slightly opened window. A long dark branch from the Weeping Willow tree in their back yard moved in the breeze. That branch always terrified Kylie when she was younger because from her window, she could only see that branch and it looked like a disfigured arm.

"N-nothing." Kylie finally responded.

But then she heard something. Some sort of scraping. Silently, Kylie rose from her bed and tiptoed over to the window. Her eyes widened when she saw a dark figure climbing up the tree! It was too dark outside to see who it was.

"Oh my God. Oh my God." Kylie said into the phone.

"What?"

"Someone's climbing up the tree in my back yard!" Kylie screamed. She looked back at the tree and noticed the figure descending and running off.

"Oh my God, 'Ky," Nicole said. "Do you want me to come over?"

"Can you? Will Emma take you at eleven o'clock at night?" Kylie questioned, her breathing speeding up.

"Under these circumstances? Definitely."

Fifteen minutes later, Kylie was downstairs in the living room with Nicole, chatting on the couch. Even though it was only October 20th, they each had steaming mugs of hot cocoa on the coffee table in front of them.

"I'm tired!" Nicole yawned, draining her mug of hot cocoa.

"Me too." Kylie said, finishing her hot cocoa. The two girls dumped their mugs in the sink in the kitchen and padded silently up the stairs. They entered Kylie's room where Nicole instantly closed the curtains. Kylie climbed into her bed wearing her big vintage Madonna concert tee and Nicole climbed in next to her wearing the same thing.

"Good night, Nickles." Kylie giggled, kissing Nicole on the forehead. Nicole grunted, she hated when Kylie kissed her.

"Good night…Kyles…?" Nicole said. Kylie cracked up.

"Ya, can't really do that with my name." Kylie leaned over and switched off the light. She felt much more safe with her best friend by her side.

Literally.

**xxx**

A terrifying week went by disturbingly slow. It was filled with silent phone calls, creepy noises outside her window, and now everyone in school knew about Kylie's stalker. People would come up to her asking her if she had any clue as to whom it was.

Kylie would just roll her eyes and continue on her way. Some people she didn't even know tried to help her discover who her stalker was! But today was the day Kylie was waiting for, the Toronto PD was going to give her the results of the handwriting analysis and Kylie was extremely giddy.

But only one problem stood in her way, her English teacher Mr. Williams had asked her to stay after school today. He wanted to discuss her Shizuko's Daughter essay, Kylie had desperately tried to tell him about her situation, she couldn't walk home with a stalker loose, but he didn't listen.

She crossed her legs and corrected the spelling errors in her essay. Kylie stood up and brought the paper to Mr. William's desk, "Here, Mr. Williams, I finished." Mr. Williams quickly looked over the corrections and nodded.

"Good, so now you understand about semicolons?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well good, you can be on your way now Ms. Isaacs."

"Goodbye Mr. Williams."

Sighing, Kylie exited her English classroom and skipped down the stairs. She had to walk home today. Her mother had to stay late and her father was off on business in Vancouver. Her fears suddenly took over her as she stepped outside in the crisp autumn air. Kylie fastened another button on her black wool peacoat.

Kylie skipped down the stairs and headed on up Degrassi Street. She kept her eyes open for anything suspicious looking: any shady figures, any weird sounds, and any mysterious vehicles. A sound startled Kylie and she looked up quickly. She turned all around and then noticed where the sound was; Aaron Michalchuck was across the street raking leaves.

The blonde boy waved and Kylie smiled back. _He's so cute_, Kylie thought. She kept her head down as she kept on her way home, the sun was already setting before she was anywhere near her home. The only sound on the street was Aaron raking and footsteps…footsteps! They weren't just hers, but someone else's.

Kylie turned around and saw a large man following her. The collar of his black trench coat were turned up, oversized dark sunglasses covered his eyes and a black fedora was on his bowed head to conceal the rest of his face. Kylie's heart began to beat quickly and she could feel sweat bead on her brow.

This had to be the guy.

Kylie picked up the pace and so did the man. She ran and ducked behind someone's tall wood fence, hoping her stalker didn't see her. Kylie tried to be as quiet as possible, but her breathing was heavy and heart was booming in her ears. Kylie leaned over and peered down the sidewalk. Her stalker was gone!

Sighing, Kylie leapt up from the ground and continued to walk home. Then all of sudden, out of the blue, someone lunged at her from behind. Screaming, she rolled over onto her back and saw that it was her stalker. His face was still concealed by his dark clothing, but Kylie stared in disgust at his double chin.

He pushed his weight down on her to keep her from squirming. Kylie lay motionless under the man, praying for someone to arrive. And then suddenly she felt the man being pushed off of her, she looked up and saw Aaron pinning the man to the ground.

"Call the police! Hurry!" Aaron shouted, struggling to hold down the squirming man. Kylie immediately whipped out her cellular phone and called the police.

"Hi, this is Kylie Isaacs, I was working with the police on finding my stalker. Well, I think we've caught him." Three minutes later, the police had arrived and pulled Kylie's stalker up from the ground. The man still struggled to get free.

"Who is it?" Kylie questioned an officer.

"Well, we analyzed the handwriting and if we got it right it should be…" Officer Dennis said, he took off the man's hat and Aaron and Kylie instantly recognized him.

"Mr. Mayer! My history teacher?" Kylie shouted. She couldn't believe it. All this time she expected a hot ninth grade boy, not her balding, middle-aged History teacher. It was disgusting. Another officer handed Kylie and sheet of paper, which she read over quickly. The handwriting had been analyzed and it was indeed Mr. Mayer's handwriting.

"That's gross." Aaron said, as the cops handcuffed Mr. Mayer. Kylie folded her arms across her chest and watched her History teacher struggle to get free from the cops. He squirmed, screamed, yelled, and tried to fight back, but his hands were restrained. The officers stuffed the middle-aged man into the back of the car and then they both hopped in. Kylie and Aaron waved to them as they started up the car.

"I can't believe it…" Kylie sighed, leaning against a tree as the police drove off with Mr. Mayer in the backseat. Aaron wrapped his arm around Kylie and walked her over to her house.

"You okay?" Aaron asked as they reached her doorstep.

"Mhm." Kylie said, quietly. She licked her lips and looked down.

"Hey, I know this is a weird time, Kylie…but I always wanted to ask you this," Aaron questioned, folding his hands behind his back. "Do you want to go out sometime?" A huge smile spread on Kylie's face and then on Aaron's too.

"Definitely."

**Note: Whoo! That was exciting! This episode was weird for me since it really just revolved around Kylie; all the other episodes involved other characters too. Did you get her stalker right? I had to update quickly because I'm going through some family problems and I'm moving too, so…it might be a while for episode seven…I'm not sure yet. Just keep an eye out for Episode. 6! It may come out soon, though. We're not really sure when we're moving yet. But Episode. 6- _Let's Dance_ will be great…it'll be Halloween time!**


	7. Episode 6

Degrassi: The Third Generation

By: Ithurtssogood

Episode. 6

"_Let's Dance"_

_Named After The Song by David Bowie._

Jim-oh, sorry-James Brooks wheeled himself into the dining room. His wife, Ashley, and one of his twin daughters, Miranda, both sat at the wood table eating. He gave Ashley a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ash, you all packed?" James asked, pulling himself up to the table.

"Yup, I'm all set. You?" Ashley replied, finishing her plate of pancakes. James nodded as Madison walked in with two plates in her hands; she set one down in front of her father and then sat down with the other.

"Where are you going?" Madison questioned after chewing on a strip of bacon.

"To comic convention, over in Los Angeles." James said, cutting up his pancakes and popping one into his mouth. Madison's eyes lit up.

"LA? You're going and you're not taking us!" Madison shouted. Miranda, who still wasn't speaking to her twin, rolled her brown eyes and continued eating her eggs. Madison noticed this but ignored it.

"Of course not, you two have school," Ashley said, picking up her plate and carrying it into the kitchen. "You're old enough to stay home alone, right?" Ashley called from the kitchen, her voice echoing.

"Yeah, of course. But we're going to be in freezing Canada, while you two live it up in sunny SoCal." Madison said, angrily stuffing pancakes into her mouth. James giggled and rolled his eyes.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning," James said, finishing his breakfast. "Just make sure you two behave yourselves."

"But tomorrow's Halloween, we're going to have to stay home?" Miranda asked.

"You still want to trick-or-treat?" Madison said icily to her sister. She knew that her sister was extremely jealous of her going out with Tucker. They went on their first date last week at The Dot Grill, it was fun and Tucker had asked her on a second date.

Miranda ignored her sister's comment, "So I guess we're going to have to give out candy tomorrow night?" Ashley came back into the dining room and snatched up James' empty plate.

"Yup, we have some in the front hall closet." Ashley said, going to wash the plate.

"Some?" James laughed. "There are three bags full of all different kinds of candies." The twins erupted in giggles and then glared at one another.

Ooh, so icy and it isn't even winter yet.

**xxx**

Madison sat in History class and found she couldn't focus on the Mesopotamians. To the surprise of many, Madison's best class was History. She loves learning about ancient cultures and how much they have changed over the centuries. It's extremely fascinating to her.

But today, she just couldn't pay attention. A thought had been running through her head. It's been there since a few hours ago at breakfast when her parents said they'd be away. _Why not have a Halloween party? _She kept asking herself.

_Well, Miranda would be pissed._

_How many people would come?_

_Halloween's tomorrow, isn't it a little too late?_

She thought of all of those too. But then you know what else she thought…_who the hell cares?_ She was going to have the party and everyone was going to go.

Well…not everyone.

**xxx**

It was fourth period Science and Miranda found herself glaring at Tucker and Madison again. Before, she and her sister sat together at the middle table, but now that she and Tucker are together, they moved up to the front and sat with each other. Miranda narrowed her brown eyes, hoping that they'd produce laser beams to disintegrate her twin.

She's that angry.

Miranda noticed Madison's hand snake over the table and wrap around Tucker's. Miranda desperately hoped that Ms. Humphrey caught the two canoodling, it was disgusting. PDA just shouldn't be outlawed in schools, it should be illegal.

And Miranda would lock Madison up in jail for life…and have Tucker all to herself.

The phone on the wall rang and Ms. Humphrey dashed as quickly as her stubby legs would carry her. She picked up the receiver and a loud voice blasted through. Ms. Humphrey frowned and propped her hand up on her hip. She mumbled a quick goodbye and hung up the receiver.

"Class, I will be right back. Apparently, two girls have gotten into a physical fight in one of the upstairs bathroom," Mrs. Humphrey stated. "Ms. Kennedy has requested some teachers to help break them up."

"Who is it?" A student asked.

"Heather Sinclair and some poor tiny girl," Ms. Humphrey said, bowing her head and shaking it. "So I will be out of the class for a few minutes, you all stay still and be quiet while I'm gone."

"Yes, m'am!" The class lied. The old woman wobbled out of the class and instantly everyone began a conversation. Miranda began chatting with Angela Jackson, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tucker sneak a kiss onto Madison's cheek. Miranda's cheeks turned cherry red just as Madison's did.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Madison got out of her chair and stood up on her desk, "Okay! Okay! Everybody listen up!" The class quieted down as the brunette girl called for their attention.

"Tomorrow night, there's going to be a Halloween party at my place," Madison said, the class erupted in cheers. "Show up around eight o'clock, the party'll end…whenever."

"So we can all go?" Angela shouted.

"Yea, everyone in this class is cool," Madison said, she shot a quick look at her sister who sat with her arms folded across her chest. "So why not. Spread the word, but only to other cool kids."

Just as Madison finished, the bell to pass to lunch blared in all of the student's ears and they dashed out of the room. Almost instantly, the word had spread about Madison's Halloween party.

Miranda pushed her way through a group of football players who were deciding what to dress up as. She rolled her eyes and approached her locker; unfortunately, her sister was at her own locker.

"They'll find out you know." Miranda said coldly, rotating the lock on her locker and pulling it open.

"What, you're going to tell on me?" Madison said, digging through her locker, not even looking at her sister.

"Of course not, but they **_will_** find out." Miranda said, stuffing her Science book in her locker. She slammed the door shut and stared at her sister.

Madison crossed her arms and stared into her sister's identical eyes, "How?"

"Karma's a bitch, Madison. Karma's a bitch." Miranda said, smiling and strolling off to lunch. She could feel her sister staring her down as she walked away, but she didn't care. Her sister knew she liked Tucker and screwed her over…and she was going to get what's coming to her.

She had to.

**xxx**

It was finally Halloween. Degrassi Community School had been buzzing about Madison's party since yesterday and everyone couldn't wait for the first party of the year. Madison and Miranda entered their home after a long day at school. Everyone kept asking them about the party and had gotten pretty annoying.

"Are you going to help?" Madison asked, grabbing some decorations out of the front hall closet.

"With what?" Miranda questioned, plopping down on the couch in the living room.

"Decorating, what else?"

"…Why would I?" Miranda said. Madison scoffed and began to hang black and orange streamers all through the house. At four o'clock, after two hours of decorating, the house was ready. Madison had brought down her stereo and set it up in the front hall, she had set up a few strobe lights, and just to make it feel a little like Halloween, she stuck up some fake spider webs in some of the corners.

"How does it look?" Madison questioned. Miranda looked up from her _Vogue _magazine and peered around the house.

"Good, I guess…"Miranda mumbled.

"Thanks," Madison squealed, she sat down on the couch next to her lounging twin. Miranda looked up at her coldly. "So you still don't want to talk?"

Miranda sat her magazine down and sat upright, "No, Madison! You really hurt me! You knew I liked Tucker and you still accepted his request for a date! **_I_** wrote that note he liked! That date was for **_me_**!" Madison slid down the couch a little and pursed her lips.

"I'm sorry…"

"Madison, sorry just doesn't cut it right now."

**xxx**

It was eleven-thirty and the house was packed. Costumed teens danced to everything from ear-splitting metal to bumping house music. It was a great party.

Madison swirled her hips and threw her arms into the air as her favourite techno song played, her white angel wings on her sexy angel costume bounced up and down as she did the same. She jumped a little as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She wheeled around and saw Tucker in his normal clothes smiling at her.

"You're not in costume!" She shouted over the music.

"I didn't know what to wear! I didn't want to come in an actual costume." Tucker screamed back. A guy in a pink Power Ranger outfit skipped passed them and the two erupted into laughter. Tucker looped his arm through hers and carried her over to the snack table. Madison noticed Miranda in her sexy nun costume walk away from the table.

Tucker grabbed a handful of Cheetos and stuffed them into his mouth, "This is great!" He said after swallowing.

"Thanks, it took forever to get ready." Madison said, nibbling on a potato chip. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the crowd parting and a trio entered, wearing nothing but black. Madison instantly recognized the blonde in front as Eve Mason. Tucker wrapped his arm around her but she threw it off, she held up her index finger to him and stomped off towards Eve and her friends.

"What the hell, Eve! Why are you here?"

Eve pretended she didn't hear, smoothed out the skirt of her black lace dress, and then fingered the large gold cross on her chain, "Excuse me? It's a party right?"

"Yeah, dear, but you weren't invited." Madison spat. Eve rolled her grey eyes and crossed her arms.

"I'm not leaving. People are supposed to come to a party…and we're people right?"

"Barely, no one invited you Emos," Madison said, staring Eve down. "Leave my house!"

"No!" Eve shouted. Madison looked around and noticed a crowd had formed, Miranda stood right next to her, her face cold.

"Get the hell out or else."

"You're kidding? You just said 'or else'." Eve giggled. Madison bit her bottom lip and pushed Eve to the ground. Stephanie and Josh instantly sprang into action, stepping between the two girls as Eve brought herself up. The blonde pushed passed her friends and slapped Madison in the face.

Madison's face turned bright red and she launched a punch at Eve, her balled up fist connected with Eve's stomach and the girl heaved over, "Get the hell out!" The crowd of people erupted in cheers, Eve, with the help of her friends was led out of the house. Tucker ran up to Madison and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey, calm down!" Tucker said, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. Madison smiled but she could still her heart beating in her ears. No one invited **_her_**; this party was only for the coolest kids at DCS.

No Emos, nerds, geeks, none of those were allowed.

"Sorry." Madison giggled as Tucker led her away from the crowd and up the stairs.

"I have something to calm your nerves." Tucker said, a smile spread across his face as he led her into the bathroom. Madison looked down the stairs and then down the hall and then she followed Tucker into the bathroom.

**xxx**

Miranda was shocked. Extremely shocked. She just watched her sister punch the crap out of Eve Mason and then follow Tucker Yorke upstairs. She couldn't believe it. What happened to her sister, she was a completely different person now!

A guy in a Power Ranger costume asked her to dance to an old Nelly Furtado song called _Do It_, but Miranda declined. She couldn't get her mind off of her sister's actions tonight.

_What the hell is going on up there? _Miranda wondered.

**xxx**

Ashley Brooks sighed as she waited for the red light to change. Her husband, James, sat next to her in the passenger's seat.

"I can't believe there was a bomb threat at the convention centre." James said, as their car turned onto Degrassi Street.

"I know, it was really scary. Lucky we got a flight out." Ashley replied. James looked down the street and noticed their house looked different. Rainbow coloured lights spilled out of the windows and music blared through the open door.

"Do you see what I see?" James asked. Ashley nodded in response and pulled into the parking lot.

"They're having a party!" Ashley exclaimed, aghast that her precious twins would do such a thing when they weren't home.

"Not for long." James said.

**xxx**

Madison could hear people screaming and yelling downstairs but she ignored it. Tucker sure did have something to calm her down, that cocaine sure does wonders. Tucker arranged three lines of cocaine on the hand mirror they had placed on the floor and handed Madison a rolled up dollar bill.

Smiling, Madison snorted up the white powder and sighed as she felt the burning sensation in the back of her mouth. Tucker smiled and then snorted up his line. The pair giggled and Madison crawled over to him, she pushed him to the tiled floor and climbed on top of him. She lowered her full lips to his and they began to make out.

Tucker pulled Madison's lips off of his and then peeled off her shirt. She then struggled to get his t-shirt off, but eventually revealed his lean abdomen. Now half-naked, the two began to kiss again.

"Madison!"

At first the voice didn't register in her head but then she turned around and saw her mother in the doorway. Madison smiled at her through her drugged haze.

"Tucker Yorke," Ashley screeched, recognizing the boy beneath her daughter. "Out! Get out!" Her eyes then travelled to the floor where she noticed the hand mirror with cocaine on it and the bag full of it right beside the mirror. Ashley's eyes got even wider.

Tucker quickly hopped off of the floor and raced home. Madison smiled and lied back in her lacy black bra.

"Hey, Mom!" She giggled, her voice high and animated. Miranda and James both appeared in the doorway behind Ashley.

"She was doing cocaine!" Ashley said, tears welling up in her eyes. She felt her knees wobble and she braced the doorframe for support. James narrowed his eyes and wheeled into the bathroom, he grabbed his daughter's arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Get to your room, now!" Madison nodded and ran off down the hallway into her room. James pointed to Miranda and she too dashed off to her room.

"I-I can't believe this." James said, shaking his head.

"What're we going to do?" Ashley said, tears freely spilling from her eyes like a faucet.

"I don't know…rehab?" James asked, wheeling himself into the hallway, Ashley followed behind him.

"No, I don't think she's addicted…yet. But if she does, we'll send her off." Ashley said.

"You sure that's safe?"

"I don't know, it's her first time trying it."

"You **_can_** get hooked on your first time."

"Like I said, Jimmy. Let's just wait."

**Note: I finished! I'm not sure when I'll be able to post Episode. 7 because I won't have internet at first at my new house. But maybe I'll go to the library on the weekends and post maybe. Keep your eyes peeled for Episode. 7- _Time For Me To Fly_! Only 12 episodes left of the first season! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!**


	8. Episode 7

-1Degrassi: The Third Generation

By: Ithurtssogood

Episode. 7

"_Time For Me To Fly"_

_Named After The Song by Speedwagon._

The bell for homeroom to begin sounded and the students quickly emptied the hallways. Kylie Isaacs and her best friend, Nicole Stone, stumbled into their homeroom, giggling madly. Ms. Mackenzie, their homeroom teacher, motioned for them to take their seats.

Five minutes later, after the morning announcements, a student entered the class and passed out the latest issue of the Degrassi Grapevine. Kylie pushed her desk over to Nicole's and the best friends flipped through the new issue.

"Ew, look at that picture of Heather Sinclair!" Nicole giggled.

"Aww, look, it's Aaron!" Kylie squealed, her cheeks burning when her eyes fell on the picture of her new boyfriend. Nicole turned the page and saw a huge picture of Kylie and her on the right hand page. It was of them eating lunch and laughing, she squinted her blue-green eyes and read the caption:

"_Kylie Isaacs enjoying her time at lunch with a pal,_" Nicole's eyes widened. "A pal? They don't know my name? Are you kidding me?" Kylie put her index finger to her full lips to signal her friend to quiet down. Other people stared up from their own issues of the school newspaper.

"This is bull, Kylie! I've been going to school with these people since pre-K and they don't know who the hell I am?" Nicole whisper-shouted.

"Maybe they couldn't recognize you in the picture…" Kylie said. The two looked at the picture again, Nicole's face was completely clear. It wasn't blurry or distorted or anything like that!

Someone walked up to the two desks and cleared their throat. Nicole looked up and a girl with thick, dark rimmed glasses, a weird salmon pink blouse, and thick fire engine red hair stood before them.

"You're Ben and Ryan Stone's sister right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering, how come they haven't been in school lately?" The girl questioned. Kylie sprang into action, after you've been stalked, you become more alert and suspicious.

"Why? Who are you? How do you know them?" The nerdy looking girl looked surprised at Kylie's quick questions.

"I-I just think they're really cute. My name is Amanda Ross and they're both in my Spanish class." Amanda said quickly. She then slapped her hand to her forehead and hung her head, she couldn't believe she just admitted her crush on the two Stone boys.

"They have the flu," Nicole said, her voice low and monotone. "They'll be out for a while."

"Oh, okay, thanks." The girl smiled and turned and walked away back to her desk.

"Hey, Amanda," Nicole called. The girl wheeled around and walked back over.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Do you know who I am?" Nicole questioned, propping her chin up in her hands. The girl stared at her, shocked.

"Yeah, you're Ben and Ryan's sister."

"Yes, I know. But what's my name," Nicole asked. The girl stood there thinking, Nicole knew she obviously hadn't a clue as to what her name was. "It's Nicole, Amanda. Nicole." The girl blushed and skipped back to her desk.

The bell to pass to period one rang and Kylie and Nicole adjusted their desks.

"I can't believe this, am I really forgettable?" Nicole questioned, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Kylie followed behind her as they went to the first period classes.

"No, you're so…unforgettable."

"**_Sure_**, everyone's going to remember the fat sister of the popular Stone boys…or the stumpy best friend of the most gorgeous girl in school." Nicole said sarcastically.

"Don't say that, Nicole. It's not true!" Kylie said, turning a corner and continuing down the hall. Their sneakers squeaked on the tile as they reached the staircase.

"Whatever." Nicole mumbled, walking in the opposite direction to her Science class.

"Bye…?" Kylie said quietly, waltzing into her History room.

**xxx**

Nicole slid into her Art class just as the second bell rang. Her teacher, Ms. Belucci, smiled and gestured Nicole to her table. She nodded and took her seat, she looked across from her and saw the Grade Seven girl, Eve Mason with her friends Stephanie and Josh.

"So name four basic elements of Art…" Ms. Belucci began. But Nicole didn't listen, out of the corner of her eye, she watched Eve and her friends. They were so edgy…so different. And different was exactly what Nicole wanted to be. That way people would actually know who she was.

Eve noticed Nicole staring at her and she gave her a small wave. They'd known each other since they were little, their parents were close in school, like a lot of the other kids at DCS. Nicole smiled and nodded her head a little.

After Ms. Belucci finished her talking, Nicole watched Eve and Josh get up and head for the paintbrushes. Nicole quickly hopped up and followed after them.

"Hey Eve! I haven't talked to you in forever!" Nicole said, stepping up to the flaxen haired girl and the ebony haired boy.

"I know, it's good that we're in the same school now," Eve smiled, digging through the bucket for the right paintbrush. "So what's up?"

"I was wondering…I know this'll sound weird since most people don't usually ask this," Nicole started, she gazed around the room quickly and then whispered. "Can I like…hang out with you? You know, get into the whole Emo scene."

Eve's grey eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, do you not like the word Emo?" Nicole asked quickly.

"Oh no, it's okay. She just can't believe you said 'the whole Emo scene'." Josh laughed, fishing out a paintbrush and grabbing the nearest bottle of hot pink paint. Nicole blushed and bowed her head.

"Yea, I guess that does sound a little lame." Nicole giggled.

"Well, I guess it'd be okay, Nicole," Eve said. "I mean, we've known each other forever."

"So I can become…Emo?" Nicole questioned excitedly.

"It's not like we're some secret cult or something." Josh said.

"What he means is, it's okay for you to be… 'Emo' with us." Eve said, turning around and heading back to the table. Josh and Nicole followed her and they all sat down. Stephanie looked up from her drawing.

"'Steph, this is Nicole, our Emo apprentice." Josh giggled, sitting down on the stool. Stephanie laughed and shook Nicole's hand with mock seriousness. Nicole smiled.

Finally, she was in. Hanging out with Eve and her friends would definitely make people not forget her. She'd no longer be one of the Stone Triplets or Kylie's fat friend. She'd be Nicole Stone, the Emo.

Perfect.

**xxx**

"Hey Kylie, come sit with us!" Mariana Aoyama called across the cafeteria. She had spotted the towering beauty when she entered. Kylie Isaacs skipped over, her lunch bag swinging in her hand. Mariana looked over at her friend, Kelly Hogart, and the two exchanged a look of disgust.

"Hey girls," Kylie said, she slapped her lunch bag on the table and slid into the chair. She sat on the opposite side of Kelly and Mariana, she felt weird sitting with them, their eyes piercing into her. It seemed as though they were analysing her or something, "Hello? What's up?"

Kelly shook out of it first, "Oh nothing, I just love that top!" She lied.

"Oh me too!" Mariana lied. Kylie smiled brightly and fingered the strap on her pink tank top. She couldn't believe the school's Queen Bees were complimenting her. I mean, it was just two years ago that the girls spread a rumour that she didn't shower.

Sure it sounds childish, but it was Grade Six. Rumours are so much dirtier now.

"Thanks a lot, I really like this too." Kylie giggled, unzipping her lunch bag and pulling out her sandwich. She noticed the two girls were sharing a plate of carrots.

"You're eating all of that?" Mariana asked, pointing to the ham and cheese sandwich as if it were a rat. Kylie smiled before taking a bite.

"Why not? It's delicious." She took a huge bite of the sandwich and wiped her mouth with a napkin from her bag. The two girls across from her looked at her as if she had just gotten some weird boy haircut or ate a live spider or something.

Kylie pursed her full lips and stared into the eyes of the girls across from her.

This was going to be an awkward lunch…not to mention friendship.

**xxx**

Nicole Stone was exhausted. She had just ran home during her lunch period to change her clothes. If she wanted to fit in with the Emo crowd, she couldn't still wear bright Polos and flip-flops. It took her forever, but she finally found an old black concert tee from the back of her mother's closet.

The front read AFI, which must've been some popular band back in the early 2000's. The t-shirt, to Nicole's surprise, fit her perfectly. She then had to dig through her own closet to find the pair of black skinny jeans she had bought at the mall a few months back. Then she threw on a pair of her brother's Chuck Taylor's, swiped on a ton of eyeliner, elongated her lashes with some mascara and headed back to school.

Eve met her at the top of the steps and gasped in astonishment. Nicole looked amazing in black, it completely slimmed her figure, "Oh. My. God. You look astonishing! You should wear black everyday!"

"I plan on it now!" Nicole giggled, skipping back into DCS with her new friend next to her. They met up with Josh and Stephanie in the main hall and then proceeded into the cafeteria for the remainder of their lunch period.

Nicole felt a rush when they entered the bustling cafeteria. She could feel all eyes on them when they entered. It was amazing. The four of them advanced to a table in the corner of the cafeteria and Nicole felt her face turn hot as eyes followed her.

They all knew she was Ben and Ryan's sister, but they had never seen her dressed like that.

"Is this how it always is for you guys?" Nicole questioned once they all sat down.

"Isn't it weird, people hate us so much, yet they follow our every move," Stephanie said. "It's idiotic and hypocritical." Nicole scanned the cafeteria until she spotted Kylie sitting at a table with Mariana and Kelly. She noticed the confused look on Kylie's face when she spotted Nicole, Nicole just smiled and continued talking.

"Yea, but no one's ever **_watched _**me. This is so weird." Nicole said, her voice raising a little. She could barely contain her excitement. She was finally someone people noticed, and it was a terrifying, yet exhilarating experience. But she still didn't command the attention she expected.

She had to do something out there. Something the old Nicole wouldn't do. Something that will make people pay attention.

Nicole's blue-green eyes fell onto Eve, the Grade Seven girl laughed at a joke that Josh had just told. Then it clicked, Nicole had the perfect idea.

"Hey, Eve, can you come up with me to get some apple juice?" Nicole questioned, pushing out her chair and standing up. Eve nodded in response and followed after her new friend. When they were halfway to the line, Nicole stopped and turned to look at Eve.

Then before the platinum blonde girl could say anything, Nicole leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. Eve's grey eyes shot open as she felt Nicole's tongue wedge between her lips and enter her mouth.

_What the hell is going on?_ Eve screamed in her head. She could hear the entire cafeteria pause and out of the corner of her eye, she could see people staring. The guys especially. The kiss lasted for about thirty seconds and then Nicole pulled back. Eve stood in the spot shocked as Nicole smiled and skipped off to get her juice.

The entire cafeteria silently watched her go up to the line and then they erupted.

"I can't believe she did that?"

"That was hot!"

"Is she a lesbian?"

"An Emo lesbo, cool!"

"That was so gross!"

"I know!"

"Do it again!"

"Take your tops off!"

Nicole grabbed her a juice box and smiled as she heard the entire cafeteria buzz about her. This is exactly what she wanted, this is exactly what she needs. People finally know who she is, people finally acknowledge her.

It was awesome.

She smiled again and proceeded down the lunch line. There was a slight tap on her left shoulder and she turned and came face to face with Principal Kennedy. Nicole pursed her lips and blushed a little.

"Hello, Ms. Kennedy."

"Mhm, let's go Ms. Stone."

**xxx**

Eve and Nicole sat silently and patiently in Ms. Kennedy's office. They had been there since the whole lunch fiasco and now it had to be the middle of sixth period. Eve couldn't believe she was in trouble again, it had been about eight weeks since she'd gotten sent home for 'having sex in school'.

"What the hell, Nicole! Why'd you do that?" Eve whisper-shouted, once Ms. Kennedy exited her office to talk to Ms. Grey.

"No reason." Nicole said. Ever since they'd been sent to the principal's office, Nicole had been acting almost…happy.

"There has to be a reason," Eve said, leaning closer to Nicole. "You don't have a crush on me do you?"

"No! God, no!"

"Then why'd you kiss me."

Nicole sighed and told Eve the whole story. She told her about how she hated being known as Kylie's pal or Ryan and Ben's sister. She told Eve how she wanted to be Nicole, someone different, someone people would remember.

"So that's why you wanted to hang out with us?" Eve asked. Nicole nodded in response.

"And that's why I kissed you. Eve, I'm almost in high school and I don't want to be the girl who no one knows!"

"True, I understand."

"Still want to hang out?" Nicole asked, pouting her lips and making her blue-green eyes grow bigger. Eve giggled.

"Sure, why not? …Just no more kisses, I don't go that way." The two girls giggled until Ms. Kennedy re-entered the room. Her red hair was tied into a tight bun on the back of her head and her black rimmed glasses sat on the edge of her nose.

"Now, girls. You know we have a rule against PDA." Ms. Kennedy stated, taking a seat in her leather desk chair.

"Ms. Kennedy, in Eve's defence, she didn't know the kiss was coming. It wasn't PDA at all." Nicole said, staring straight into the principal's cold brown eyes. Ms. Kennedy cocked her head to the side and gave them a half-smile.

"Is this true, Ms. Mason?"

Eve nodded frantically, "I didn't know that she'd kiss me. We're not dating or anything so it surprised me." Ms. Kennedy smiled again.

"Fine, Ms. Mason, you can leave. But Ms. Stone, you have double detention this week. Go out and talk to Ms. Grey to schedule your detentions. That's all, ladies." Ms. Kennedy said, dismissing the young women from her office. The blonde teens exited the room in silence.

"Double detention's not so bad, eh?" Nicole giggled.

"Yea, I'll see you later, okay?" The two girls waved to each other and went their separate ways. Nicole walked up to Ms. Grey's desk while Eve exited the main office.

"Ms. Grey, I'm here to schedule my detentions for this week."

**xxx**

At precisely 2:30, Kylie burst out of her Spanish room. She was a woman on a mission, she **_had_** to talk to her best friend. After pushing through crowds of eager teens on the third floor, Kylie spotted Nicole at her locker.

"Hey!" She called. Nicole turned her blonde head and locked eyes with Kylie.

"What's up?" Nicole questioned, slamming her locker shut.

"What's up with **_you_**?" Kylie questioned, adjusting the strap of her backpack on her shoulder. Nicole scrunched up her light brown brows in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Nicole said.

"What's up with wearing all black? Why are you hanging out with Eve and her friends? And since when have you been a lesbian?" Kylie said, spitting out the questions in rapid fire. Nicole stood there, shocked that her friend would question her in such a way.

"'Ky, maybe I want to dress like this. I've been friends with Eve since we were little. And I'm not a lesbian. And why should you care? Since when have you been so concerned in what I do?" Nicole questioned, putting her hand on her hip. She stared straight into Kylie's eyes fiercely.

"Of course I care, 'Nic! We're best friends."

"Oh really? If we're best friends, then why don't you listen to me?"

"I do listen to you!"

"Really? Then why haven't you stopped hanging out with Mariana and Kelly?"

Kylie hung her head. She wasn't exactly sure why she still talked to them, even though they used to hate her guts, "They're not like they were in the past."

"You think **_they _**can change?" Nicole said in between guffaws. She couldn't believe Kylie actually believed a word they said. Kylie ran her hand through her dark locks and sighed.

"Nicole, they're fine now!"

"Yea right, 'Ky! They're going to screw you over, just like they always do!"

"They won't! We're friends now!"

By now a small crowd had formed around the two girls. Everyone knew the two were best friends forever so it was odd to see them fighting.

"Fine! Don't listen to me," Nicole said, slinging her backpack back onto her shoulder. She turned and began to walk away, she could feel Kylie's eyes piercing through her back. She wheeled around and began to walk backwards. "And you know, when they break you down. Don't come running to me, because I won't be there for you. I'm no longer '_Kylie's pal_'"

Kylie Isaacs stood rooted to the spot. She couldn't chase after her, she couldn't even open her mouth she was so dazed. She desperately wanted to apologize to her friend, she desperately wanted to make up…but her body seemed like it didn't want to let her.

She couldn't **_not _**be friends with Nicole. They've been friends since they were five. Life without Nicole was like no life at all.

"So how the hell am I supposed to live?" Kylie whispered to herself.

**Note: I finished an episode! I hope you all enjoyed it, this one was fun writing. Kylie and Nicole's relationship reminds me a lot of Manny and Emma's, you know, off and on. Stay tuned, Episode. 8 is a two-parter called _The Smile Has Left Your Eyes_. I'll give you a little peek: Jay returns and his stay won't be too pleasant. The anniversary of her husband's death comes around and Manny dips deeper into depression. And their daughter's are caught in the middle…**

**Read and Review and wait for the next episode!**

**Eleven episodes to go!**


	9. Episode 8

-1Degrassi: The Third Generation

By: Ithurtssogood

Episode. 8

"_The Smile Has Left Your Eyes"_

_Part One_

_Named After The Song by Asia._

"Mama! Where's coat?" Kelly Hogart called down the hall. She stood at the end of the hallways with her arms folded across her chest. She waited until the door at the end of the hallway opened and her mother, Alex Nuñez, groggily stumbled out of her bedroom.

"What Kelly?" Alex questioned, scratching her long dark hair. She walked into the kitchen and poured her a cup of steaming coffee. Kelly followed after her.

"Where's my coat? You know, the faux fur one that Grandma got me for Christmas last year?" Kelly said, sitting at the small table in the middle of the room. It was 15th December and the temperatures were falling dramatically.

"In the front hall closet," Alex said, taking a quick sip from her mug. "It's probably in the back if the closet." Kelly nodded and headed for the closet, she sighed when she found the big brown coat. Slipping her arms inside the sleeves, she skipped into her room and snatched up her backpack.

"I'm off, Mother dear." Kelly giggled, she pecked her mother on the cheek and walked down the main hall. Just when the front door shut, the phone began to ring. Alex looked puzzled, _Who'd be calling so early in the morning? _She thought.

The dark haired woman checked the caller ID of the phone hanging on the wall: _Restricted_, it read. Alex hesitated, but eventually answered the call.

"Hello?" She asked.

The voice that responded shocked her. It was a voice she hadn't heard in about nine years. And it definitely wasn't the voice she wanted to hear this early in the morning…or ever again.

"Hey babe."

"Jay, don't call me that. What the hell do you want? How'd you get my number?"

"Calm down, calm down. I just wanted to tell you I'm gonna be stopping by later. Alright, see you tonight."

Before Alex could protest, the dial tone blared in her ear.

**xxx**

"Hey Mom, do you want breakfast?" Mariana Aoyama called from outside her mother's room. She opened the door just a little and shivered a little. All the curtains had been closed so there was no light at all, yet the windows were still open. Mariana rushed in and shut every single window, her mother, was nothing but a lump under piles of blankets.

"Mom? Are you hungry?" Mariana whispered. A muffled 'no' sounded from under the blankets. Mariana hung her head and began to leave, "After I eat, I'll be gone to school." No reply. She closed the door softly behind her and padded down the stairs.

Takeo Aoyama, her father, died in a plane crash on his way to a meeting in Texas. Mariana never got to know her father for he died before she was born. Ever since then, Manuela Santos, her mother, had been spiralling into a dark pit of depression. At first, Manuela was a normal grieving widow, but she soon stopped going places and preferred staying in her room. Only time she ever left was for work.

Mariana feared that her mother's depression would only worsen for tomorrow is the anniversary of her father's death. Mariana sighed and entered the kitchen, she didn't know how to make anything other than cereal so she poured herself a bowl of Apple Jacks.

Whenever the anniversary comes around, Manny seems to dive deeper into that pit and Mariana has to stand and watch, helplessly. Mariana took a spoonful of the cinnamon flavoured cereal into her mouth and crunched loudly. It only took a few spoonfuls for her to finish and she quickly washed the bowl.

"Mom, I'm gone," Mariana called, slinging her bag onto her shoulder. She waited at the foot of the staircase for a response. One never came. "I love you…" She said softly. Mariana closed the door quietly behind her and stepped into the freezing December air.

**xxx**

"Aah! What the hell Nicole?" Kylie Isaacs screamed as she fell to the floor. She looked up from the ground at an almost unrecognizable Nicole Stone, her eyes blackened with layers of eyeliner and an armful of rubber black bracelets on each arm. A red rubber ball rolled around Kylie's body.

"Oops, I didn't mean to throw it that hard." Nicole said sarcastically. She rolled her blue-green eyes and went to join the game again. Kelly and Mariana sat in the corner, filling their nails.

"Ugh, I hate third period." Kelly moaned, working on her right hand's index finger.

"I know! Of course we have to play dodgeball today." Mariana moaned, her hand filing her nail at lightning speed. A rubber ball went flying in their direction and the two screamed and ducked their heads. The ball ricocheted off of the wall and slammed into a girl with glasses. Mariana and Kelly erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Girls, get up and play!" A deep voice ordered. Both girls rolled their eyes and stood up, their gym teacher, Ms. Hammersmith, strolled up to them. The girls tried to suppress their laughter. Every time they saw their miniscule gym teacher, they couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, sir!" Kelly and Mariana giggled. Ms. Hammersmith rolled her eyes and directed the girls back into the game.

"So how's your mom?" Kelly questioned as the two began to walk around the gym, completely avoiding the game of flying rubber balls. Mariana hung her head, Kelly was the only one who knew how Manny got around the anniversary of Takeo's death.

"The same, she's dug herself under her blankets now and won't come out." Mariana said softly. Not many people knew that Mariana had a soft side except for Kelly, she knew her mother was a subject that actually brought out feelings in the ice princess Mariana.

Kelly bit her bottom lip and looked away, "So you're not going to ask me?" Mariana looked up confused and then remembered. A few years ago, when Kelly learned about Mariana's father's death anniversary, Mariana asked her about her father. Kelly, of course, had no clue what to say. Her father had been out of her life since she was nine. Ever since then, it had been a sort of tradition for Kelly to ask about Manny around Takeo's anniversary and then for Mariana to ask about Jay.

"So, any news about your dad?"

Kelly shook her head, "Nope. Same as always. Good 'ole dad loves to stay hidden." Mariana noticed a tear form in the corner of Kelly's grey eyes. Mariana smiled and patted the top of Kelly's head, mussing her caramel tresses. Kelly wiped the tear from her eye and giggled. The two friends embraced.

"GIRLS! HEADS UP!"

Kelly and Mariana wheeled around just in time to see two balls flying for them.

Then…darkness.

**xxx**

Eve Mason sat her tray down on the table in the corner and waited for her friends to come. Nicole was the first to enter the cafeteria and ran quickly to her table with Eve. Nicole sat down and smoothed out her black skirt. She and Eve began to chat about nothing until Stephanie and Josh arrived. They both sat down next to Nicole.

"Nicole, what's up with her?" Stephanie questioned, pointing off in the distance. Nicole turned in her seat and spotted Kylie staring directly at her. Nicole rolled her eyes and grabbed a French fry off of the tray.

"I'm not talking to her anymore."

"Really?" Josh said, leaning over the table.

"Yeah, why's that so hard to believe? Sometimes…friends just go their separate ways."

**xxx**

Mariana sighed as she stared at the clock, a big ice pad lay across her forehead. The second hand seem to move in slow motion as her seventh period Science teacher, Mr. Flaherty, droned on about density and mass.

Her slanted chocolate eyes watched as the red second hand edged closer to the 12...then it finally made it and the bell sounded. 2:30! Finally! The students leapt up from their desks, ignoring Mr. Flaherty who was trying to remind them about the homework. Mariana grabbed her bag, skipped out of the room, and waited for Kelly. She instantly spotted her, with an ice pad on her forehead too.

"You still have a headache from gym?" Kelly asked, approaching Mariana. Mariana just nodded.

"Ugh, thank God it's Friday!" Mariana squealed.

"What're you doing this weekend?" Kelly asked as the two descended the stairs to the first floor. A girl blazed by them, screaming about having to wear her sports bra because someone stole her bra from her gym locker, into her cell phone. Kelly and Mariana giggled and continued towards the front entrance. Students draped across the steps and others skateboarded home.

"I kind of want to see _Clown Academy: The Graduates II_…" Mariana said, her heels clicking on the steps as they went down.

"Didn't the first _Graduates_ come out like a month ago?"

"No, two months, dear." Mariana said, poking her friend on the forehead playfully. "But then again…Mom…" An uncomfortable silence settled among the two friends as they stood staring off into the distance.

Then a baby blue classic looking car pulled up, Alex Nuñez, sat in the driver's seat.

"See ya later, 'Mari!" Kelly called blowing Mariana a kiss and skipping over to the car. Alex beeped the horn and drove off as Mariana began to walk home.

**xxx**

"What do you want for dinner?" Alex questioned her daughter as she entered the kitchen. Kelly sighed and threw her jacket onto the sofa.

"I'm not sure, Mama. What do we have?" Kelly said, plopping down on the sofa and flicking on the TV. She scanned through the channels for something interesting to watch and stopped on TRL. The new Madonna video played with her rolling around on the floor. Kelly rolled her eyes at the fit old woman writhing on her TV screen.

"How about chicken? Want some chicken?" Alex said, her head inside the refrigerator.

"I'd like some chicken." A booming voice said. Kelly sat up in the sofa at the unrecognizable voice, however, Alex, in the kitchen froze. Kelly crunched up her brows in confusion and hopped off of the sofa. She strolled into the front hallway and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing here…?" Kelly asked, her voice cracking as tears welled in her eyes. Standing in the doorway of their apartment, was her father, Jay Hogart.

"What do you mean, honey? Didn't you miss me?" Jay asked, dropping the bag he had in his hand and embracing his daughter. Kelly kept her arms to her side as her father squeezed her. Tears freely streamed down her rosy cheeks.

Alex stepped into the hall, "Jay, get the hell out."

"Why, dear? I'm home! Just like you wanted!" Jay said, letting go of Kelly and approaching Alex with his arms outstretched. Alex took a step back.

"Yeah, Jay! Nine years ago! You left **_us_**! We don't need you anymore!" Alex roared. She thrust her finger toward the open door, directing Jay out of her apartment.

"Don't say that, baby." Jay said, finally wrapping his arms around Alex. She pushed and wriggled free from his grasp.

"Don't ever call me that…now get the hell out, or I'll call the cops."

"I'm not leaving, Alex."

"Get out!"

Kelly stood watching the scene before her. She had never felt such a rush of different emotions. At first, she felt so glad to see her father, then she felt angry that he wished to show up now, and now she's feeling terrified at the scary scene unfolding before her eyes.

"I'm not leaving!"

"Go!" Alex screeched, her face burning red. She charged towards Jay, attempting to push him out but he smacked her across the face and sent her tumbling onto the ground. Kelly gasped as her mother smashed into the wall and rolled into a ball.

"Don't you dare try to touch me," Jay spat. "And you," Jay screamed, pointing to Kelly. "Close that door and bring my things to the bedroom. Alex, get up and start cooking."

Kelly, shaking in fear, slammed the door shut and locked every lock. With trembling hands, she carried her father's bag into the bedroom. Alex, however, had a harder time doing what she was told. She clutched the wall and attempted to bring herself to her feet, but every time, she just fell back down. Jay smacked her again and barked his orders.

Tears flowing from her eyes, Alex finally brought herself to her feet and went into the kitchen to start cooking. Smiling to himself, Jay walked into the living room and took a seat on the sofa.

"Ah, home sweet home."

**xxx**

Mariana woke up Saturday morning to the sound of her mother sobbing in the next room. Today was the day. Exactly fourteen years ago when Takeo Aoyama died in a fiery plane crash.

She pulled herself out of bed and out of her room. The sound of crying only grew louder as she strolled down the corridor to her mother's bedroom. Mariana opened the door and stepped inside. She finally got to see her mother's face for the first time in days.

Manny Santos looked absolutely terrible. Her cheeks were flaming red, and her puffy eyes were the same colour as tears fell from them. Her nose was also red and dripping and her usually gorgeous dark mane was tangled and knotted.

"Good morning, Mom." Mariana said softly, climbing onto the bed with Manny.

"'Mari…" Manny sobbed, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "You have Takeo's eyes…and his nose." Manny said, kissing the bridge of her daughter's nose. This had been the first time Manny had talked to her daughter in weeks.

"Are you going to work today?" Mariana asked, embracing her mother back.

"No. I just can't." Manny sniffled.

"Mom, you can't keep missing work like this."

"I-It's just too hard! I can't continue on like this!"

"Don't say that, Mom!" Mariana shouted. Tears were now forming in her eyes, but for completely different reasons than her mother's tears.

"I-I just can't go today, okay? Now go and have fun with your friends." Manny said, letting go of her daughter and laying back onto her pillow. Mariana stared at her mother for a moment.

"I'm not going anywhere today."

"Then just leave me! Leave my room, 'Mari! I can't look at you…your eyes…his eyes…!"

The tears poured from Mariana's eyes like a fountain. She leapt off of the bed and out of her mother's room. She didn't know how long she could take living like this. Everything's just getting out of control.

"I-I love you, Mom." Mariana said to her mother in the doorway. Manny groaned in shifted in bed.

No reply.

**Note: I loved writing this episode and I hope you like it too! Look out for Part Two soon! If you think Kelly and Mariana's lives suck now, just wait until the next episode! Do you think that was a short episode? I don't know, it just seems short to me…Oh well!**

**Only ten episodes left to go!**


	10. Episode 9

-1Degrassi: The Third Generation

By: Ithurtssogood

Episode. 9

"_The Smile Has Left Your Eyes"_

_Part Two_

_Named After The Song by Asia._

"Kelly, where the hell is my breakfast?" Jay Hogart roared from the couch. His filthy sock-covered feet lay propped up on the end while he scratched his dirty blond hair. His daughter, Kelly Hogart, entered the living room and stood before him.

"Mom's almost done, just hold on Dad." Kelly said, wincing a little as she spit out the word 'Dad'. Jay had been out of her life for nine years and he suddenly wanted to reappear. Not to mention, Jay had a horrible temper and beat her mother.

"Excuse me?" Jay said, his voice tinged with anger. He swung his legs off of the couch and stood up. "Watch your tone, Kelly."

"What tone?" Kelly questioned, her voice rising a little. Her father took a step closer and then slapped her across the face.

"**That** tone." Jay said, narrowing his washed-out blue eyes. Kelly stood rooted to the spot, clutching her cheek where she'd been hit. "Go get my damn breakfast! Now!" Jay shouted, slapping his daughter again. Hot tears shot from Kelly's grey eyes as she turned back into the kitchen.

Alex Nuñez, her once strong mother, stood over the stove frying bacon. Ever since Jay arrived, Alex had become a gloomy servant to her ex-husband. Alex looked up and saw Kelly crying, she turned off the stove and embraced her daughter.

"I'm so sorry…" Alex whispered into her daughter's ear.

"For w-what?" Kelly choked.

"I'm sorry that I can't protect you."

"You try…"

"But it only gets us hurt," Alex said, wiping a tear from her brown eyes. "I want him gone too, just hang in there."

"You want me gone?" Jay's voice sent shivers down the women's backs. They were completely lost in their mother-daughter moment that they didn't hear Jay enter.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Jay asked, edging closer to them. Alex and Kelly moved towards the table.

"N-nothing. Your breakfast's done."

"What did you mean, Alex? You want me gone?"

"Dad, stop!" Kelly screeched as Jay walked around the table. Kelly and her mother moved in the opposite direction. Jay just laughed.

The table was tossed, slaps were given, punches were sent…just another family breakfast at the Hogarts…

**xxx**

Kelly sighed when she reached the DCS' main hall's bathroom. Taking off her hood, she walked over to the clean white sink and peered into the mirror. The person she saw looked completely different than the one a few weeks ago.

A few weeks ago, Kelly always wore a smile on her face and her skin was clearer than the sky in the summer. Now her full lips were pulled into a frown and her face had a huge purple bruise under her left eye.

A teardrop fell into the sink. For the past two weeks since her dad's been home, Kelly's grey eyes had been gushing tears. Her thin fingers traced around the big bruise. Sliding her purse off of her shoulder, Kelly unzipped it and grabbed some concealer. Tears still dripping off of her cheeks, she dabbed the makeup on her face.

Some quiet sobs and lots of makeup later, Kelly's bruise was perfectly concealed. She looked at herself in the mirror again, playing with her chocolate locks until they fell into place the way she liked. She stared at her face again, the bruise had been completely covered, but she could still feel it when her fingers grazed it.

Kelly never imagined her life to turn out like it has been. She never thought she'd become a battered daughter.

**xxx**

Mariana Aoyama sat with her legs crossed in the main office. It was only five minutes before she and Kelly went on air for the morning announcements and she was rehearsing her lines. Two weeks ago, her mother Manuela Santos, had finally spoken to her again but quickly turned on her. Her mom wasn't angry with her or anything, she just suffered from horrible depression.

She flipped the page and read on about this weeks club meetings. But no matter how hard Mariana tried to focus on the news, her mind kept going back to her mom. Manny, as she's known by friends, had been depressed ever since her husband died fourteen years ago. Mariana has been trying to cheer her mom back up for years now, but every attempt had been shot down.

"The AV Club will meet Thursday after school…" Mariana whispered to herself, trying to block out images of her mother sitting alone at home, locked in her bedroom. She hoped her mom went to work today, it had been almost a week since Manny stopped going to work as the news anchor for Toronto Five News.

The door to the office opened suddenly and Kelly barged in. Mariana gave a friendly nod and continued reading her script. Kelly took a seat beside her best friend and picked up her own script, the two sat in silence for a moment.

"You okay?" Kelly's soft voice whispered, piercing the silence. Mariana looked up at her friend and nodded, a huge smile spread across her face.

"You sure?" Kelly asked again.

"I'm sure why?" Mariana choked. It was then she realized how warm her cheeks felt, she brought her fingers to her cheek and felt the tears falling. She had been crying the whole time and hadn't even notice.

Kelly wrapped a thin arm around Mariana's shoulders, "Let's get through these announcements, then we'll talk." Mariana took a deep breath and shrugged off her friend's arm.

"I'm fine, Kelly!" Mariana shouted, standing up. The principal, Ms. Kennedy, exited her office and told the girls it was time for them to go on. Mariana wiped all of the tears from her face with the sleeve of her cashmere sweater while Kelly checked her cheek in the nearest mirror.

Seconds later, the pair entered through the door on the side of Ms. Kennedy's office. The two girls proceeded to their stools without even looking at one another. Taking their seats in front of the camera, Larry, the acne riddled cameraman, counted them off.

"Good morning, Degrassi Community School!" Kelly and Mariana said in unison, bright smiles spread across their faces.

"It's Mariana Aoyama," Mariana giggled, blowing a kiss and winking at the camera.

"And Kelly Hogart!" Kelly said, giving the camera the peace sign.

"Hey, Panthers! One week until Christmas and today's the last day before Winter Break! Now, let's talk about today's clubs meetings…" Mariana stated.

**xxx**

Mariana and Kelly's days both whizzed by at amazing speeds. Both girls went through the school day in a haze, barely registering that they were even at school. They couldn't stop thinking about what was waiting for them at home. And of course, the last bell of the day rang.

**xxx**

Mariana sighed loudly as she pushed her key into her front door. The door pushed open and the brunette stepped inside her home. Placing her keys on the table and her bag in the chair, she proceeded to the stairs.

"Mom?" She called from the first step. Of course no one replied. Mariana rolled her eyes and began to ascend the steps. Manny's door was shut when Mariana reached it and she had a hard time getting it open, finally after a bit of a struggle, Mariana got the wooden door to open.

She slipped inside and discovered her mom sitting up in bed, her hair and clothes still a mess, but she was sitting up! The windows were even closed! The lights were on! It was like a revolution.

"We really need to get that door fixed, I'm not going to-" Mariana started.

"I lost my job." Manny blurted out. Mariana's brown eyes widened at her mother's statement.

"What?" Mariana gasped, taking a step closer. "Didn't I tell you this would happen? I told you to go to work! Now what are we going to do? I can't work yet, I'm not sixteen!"

Manny smiled and scratched her tangled hair, "Don't worry, they said once I'm better again, they'll give me my job back." Mariana stopped freaking out and smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Mariana questioned excitedly, sitting on the edge of her mother's giant bed. Manny bowed her head for a moment and then raised it.

"I think so…"

Mariana instantly began to cry, tears streaming down her face like a broken faucet. Her mother wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer. Then Mariana suddenly perked up, she had sat on something strange under the covers.

"What's this?" She questioned, getting off the bed feeling under the blankets. Manny desperately tried to move whatever it was under there away from her daughter's groping hand. Unfortunately, Mariana's hands fell on all three small, empty bottles. She pulled them out and looked at them: Tylenol, Advil, and Ibuprofen.

"Do you have a headache or something?" Mariana questioned.

"Uh-Yeah, I have a splitting headache a-and pain in my back…" Manny said quickly. Mariana narrowed her eyes.

"You've been taking these all day, haven't you? Not because you're in pain, but so they could numb you!" Mariana screamed, she stood up and hurled the bottles at the door. "Do you see what you're doing to me? I'm too young to deal with this! I can't deal with this…with you!" Mariana's face was burning red and she was now shrieking directly into her mom's face. Manny had her head turned in the opposite direction, she knew she had failed her daughter.

"Why can't you just stop!?" Mariana roared. She stomped over to the door, swung it open, and slammed it shut. Manny heard her pound down the stairs and then stop.

"SEE THAT? YOU'RE DOOR IS FIXED!"

**xxx**

A picture slid down the wall and broke, a vase smashed onto the floor and the coat rack slammed violently onto the ground. Kelly stood watching as her father smacked her mother around because she asked to use the car.

"Jay, stop!" Alex screeched, pounding her fists against him. Jay just smiled and punched her back. The hit knocked the wind out of Alex and she doubled over.

"Dad!" Kelly screamed, charging to her dad. She wrapped her arms around him, hoping this 'hug' would stop his rampage. "Dad, please stop. She just wants to get some milk from the store." Jay pushed his daughter off of him.

"No she doesn't! She wants to leave _me_! I'm not going to lose my family again!" Jay said, his voice cracking a little. He wheeled around and went into the bedroom, slamming it violently. Kelly crawled over to where her mother was coughing and rolling on the ground.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Kelly whispered, rubbing her mother's back. Alex nodded and stood up.

"Don't worry, he'll be gone soon." Alex whispered.

"How? When? I can't do much more of this, Mom! I can't watch you get pummelled anymore!" Kelly said.

"It doesn't matter what he does to me, as long as you're okay…then it's alright." Alex said, putting on a fake smile. She wheeled around and went into the living room to take a nap before Jay came back out. Kelly whisper-screamed and slid down the wall, wrapping her arms around her knees and putting her head in between.

What could she do? Everyday seemed like it was getting worse and even more out of control. Before her life was perfect, nothing horrible ever seemed to happen to her. Her and her mother lived peacefully at home and at school, Kelly was like a queen. But then her angry dad arrived and thrust her life into a black void.

"I need to do something…" Kelly whispered to herself. An idea suddenly popped into her head, it was a dangerous idea, but everyone's done it…right? Pulling herself up from the ground, she proceeded to kitchen, smoothing out her chocolate tresses as she went. Making sure her father was still in the room and her mother still on the couch, Kelly opened the silverware drawer and grabbed a small knife.

Secretly, Kelly tiptoed to the bathroom and locked the door. Sighing, she took a seat on the toilet seat and slid up her sleeves. Her arms were pale and smooth, like the first snow of the year. Summoning up all of her courage, Kelly grabbed the knife and slid it down her wrist.

"Down the street, not across." Kelly said to herself, remembering the rule to cutting. Her eyes widened as she saw the blood trickle down her arm. The scarlet contrasting the white. Five minutes later, she had cut herself three times on each arm.

Looking at the blood flowing down her arm, a smile spread across her face. Just like the movie she had learned this from said…she would feel a release. It was right, she felt free as if the stress and fear had just evaporated.

Maybe this was the best hobby she ever picked up.

**xxx**

Mariana lay on her bed, wrapped in blankets as if she were a caterpillar in a chrysalis. Her TV was turned on a station where they were playing nothing but those old clay Christmas movies. _Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer_ went on commercial and the TV screamed:

"ONE WEEK UNTIL CHRISTMAS!"

Mariana smiled at the TV until a commercial for depression came on. She grabbed the remote and turned it off. Ever since she discovered those pills in her mother's room a few hours earlier, Mariana had been furious, scared, sad and every other emotion under the sun.

She grabbed her pillow and put it over her head and screamed. Not even that classic method could release all the pain she was feeling. Sighing, Mariana pulled herself out of bed and sulked downstairs to the kitchen. A bag of Doritos sat on the counter and Mariana practically pounced on it.

She tried to open the bag but couldn't. Opening potato chip bags had always been hard for her, so she went and got a pair of scissors. Mariana began to cut open the bag evenly until she cut to quickly and scissors cut her arm that was holding the bag.

"Ow!" She squealed dropping the scissors and the bag. Suddenly she stopped and looked at her arm, a small cut had been made. _No_, she thought, _I can't…but…_

She placed the chips back on the counter and the scissors next to them. Mariana went for the knife rack and got a small knife and entered her bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she sat on the edge of her bed and rolled up her sleeves.

Closing her eyes, she cut down her arm. Wincing in pain she stopped for a moment. She opened her eyes and watched as the blood spilled from the cut. She didn't even want to clean it up, she wanted to watch it pour, as if all the stress and anger was streaming out of her.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she continued making lacerations on her arm. Luckily she and Kelly had seen a movie a while back about a cutter, it definitely gave them some good info. She heaved a sigh and cleaned off her arms and her knife, and as if on cue, when she stepped out of the bathroom the phone rang.

Mariana skipped to the phone in main hallway and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey!" It was Kelly.

"What're you up to?"

"Nothing much, 'Mari. Just bored out of my mind. Nothing ever happens here."

"Same here, my mom just sleeps."

"So how is she?" Kelly questioned.

"Fine…better, I guess. She had a little help." Mariana responded, trailing off at the end of her sentence. "Any Daddy news?"

It took a moment for Kelly to answer, "Nope, nothing new. Still missing from my life." The two said nothing for a while, basking in the silence.

"Oh! Kelly, remember that movie about that cutter girl?" Mariana squealed.

"Yeah, that movie was great. The critics said it helped a lot of cutters." Kelly said softly.

"Hmm…sure did. Well, I was thinking, maybe I could rent it and you can come over tomorrow night?" Mariana asked hopefully.

"Definitely."

"Definitely."

And with that, the two friends hung up.

**Note: I showed this episode to my cousin when I was done and she was like, "Why didn't they tell each other about the cutting on the phone?" And the answer is, because I know some of my reviewers might've asked, is because it makes a better story! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Nine more episodes of the first season!**


	11. Episode 10

Degrassi: The Third Generation

By: Ithurtssogood

Episode. 10

"_Hard Habit To Break"_

_Part One_

_Named After The Song by Chicago._

Miranda Brooks plugged the white earphones of her iPod into her ears. It was freezing, it was a Tuesday and she just wanted to relax. Her twin sister, Madison, lay in the bed opposite her, her iPod earphones shoved in her own ears. Ever since the twins held a Halloween party three months ago, they had been grounded. Well, Miranda only for two weeks…while Madison was on lockdown until their 14th birthday in February.

Miranda rolled onto her stomach and put on the new Britney Spears song. Bobbing her head to the beat, she lost herself in a trance. But she was suddenly shaken out of it when a pillow hit her on the side of the head. Pulling out her earphones, she glanced over to her sister.

"Yes?" Miranda questioned, her voice as cold as the present temperature. It had been months since Tucker Yorke, Miranda's crush, asked her sister out. It was an accident though, for he had read the note wrong that Miranda wrote him. But Madison still agreed, even though she knew Miranda drooled every time he strolled by.

"What's up?" Madison asked, smiling and propping her head up in her hands. She had been desperately trying to reconnect with her sister. It was weird not talking as much as they used to. Being twins and all, it's even harder to be apart.

Miranda rolled her eyes and put her earphones back in, "You're kidding? Are you high?" This comment wasn't a joke at all. The reason Madison was grounded for life, was because at previously stated party, she and Tucker got high off of some coke in the bathroom.

Madison looked away for a moment, she could feel Miranda staring at her, judging her. "Everyone does drugs, right? Or a least experimented! I'm not an addict or something." Madison said quietly, trying to reassure her sister, but even more so, herself.

"Not an addict? But you've had a craving haven't you?" Miranda said.

"No, I haven't!" Madison responded, turning around to face her sister. Their identical hazel eyes locked on to each others. Miranda rolled hers.

"Since you can't get your paws on anymore cocaine, you've replaced it with another addiction…chocolate." Miranda said bluntly.

"I have not!"

"Then why is do you have a bag full of Hershey's under your mattress," Miranda questioned. "I hope you know it's going to melt anyway." Miranda laid back onto her bed and plugged her ears again. The bumping beat of the song taking her away from her sister's issues.

"I'm not addicted, Miranda! It was one time! One time!" Madison shouted, but she knew Miranda wasn't listening.

She just hoped her_ **own** _body was listening.

**xxx**

"So what's up with you and Tucker?"

Madison Brooks looked at her friend, Stacey, and replied, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I mean he's cute and all but it just wasn't…"

"There." Stacey finished for her.

"Exactly." Madison said, opening the door to her locker. First period had just ended and she threw her Math book inside. Closing it and spinning the lock, she continued chatting with Stacey. "I guess I only went out with him to piss of Miranda."

"Ooh! Really?" Stacey squealed, jumping a little. Madison rolled her eyes as her friend's blonde ponytail bounced wildly.

"It was fun to see her squirm, you know how Miranda's always so serious." Madison stated, turning the corner with her gossipy friend trailing behind her.

"Are you sure you didn't dump him because your parents made you?" Stacey questioned, hoisting her bag onto her other shoulder. "I mean, everyone knows you too got super high on Halloween." Stacey looked into Madison's hazel eyes for any flash of anger at the comment.

Madison shook her head, "No, of course not. I mean who listens to their parents? It's like I said, it just wasn't there. But then again, I haven't seen him since then…" Stacey shrugged and waved to Madison as they headed off in opposite directions.

Madison turned the corner towards her second period class and collided with someone. Before she could fall, the person grabbed her hand and pulled her up, she looked up into the person's eyes and discovered Tucker staring at her. Her cheeks turned the shade of her scarlet sweater.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey…" Madison whispered back. She looked down and then met his eyes again. The bell to get to second period rang, but they didn't care. It was nice to see him again after so many months apart. Even though they were in the same school, they were careful to avoid each other to make their parents content.

"How have you been?" Tucker questioned. They moved to a corner of the hall as a teacher strolled by.

"Great, great. You?"

"Good. The parents were pissed."

"Mine too."

"They wanted to send me to rehab, but," Tucker said, looking off and then back at Madison. "My mom doesn't make that much and my dad is still developing his show." Madison nodded knowingly.

"I have no clue what my parents want to do." Madison stated, folding her arms across her chest. An awkward silence followed, Tucker stood playing with the zipper on his blue Abercrombie & Fitch hoodie, while Madison pretended to flick lint off of her sweater.

It was also during this silence that Madison thought about what her sister had said. About her hiding her addiction to another one. Sure cocaine was bad…but would you rather have one addiction or two?

"I think I want just one…" Madison whispered.

"What?" Tucker asked, perking up.

"Umm, nothing. Well, I think I should be getting to class." Madison said, stepping out of the corner. Tucker nodded his shaggy head.

"Definitely. I'll see you later?"

"Mhm," Madison said, turning on her heel. She stopped and wheeled back around, Tucker had just begun walking away from the corner. "Hey!" Madison called out. Tucker stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Yeah?" He asked, walking up to her.

"Do you want to go out sometime? I was thinking maybe tomorrow night."

"Really? I didn't think we could go out again…after Halloween."

"Who cares? Let's do it."

"Fine, I'll see you at The Dot tomorrow at seven." Tucker said, a smile spreading across his face. Madison nodded and dashed off to her second period class. She was about ten minutes late to class but who cared? She had date tomorrow, but not with Tucker.

She was hoping for a night out with some cocaine.

**xxx**

Miranda looked around the cafeteria, she couldn't find Madison anywhere. Usually Miranda sat with Madison and their friend Stacey at lunch, but Madison was no where to be seen. Stacey, however, had been following Miranda around all day.

"Where is she?" Miranda questioned no one, yet Stacey replied.

"Look! She's right over there!" Stacey shouted, pointing towards the left side of the huge cafeteria. Miranda's eyes followed her friend's finger to find her identical sister chatting with Tucker Yorke. Miranda's hazel eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She hadn't seen Tucker and her sister together since that horrible Halloween night.

"What? Why? Since when?" Miranda sputtered.

"Even **_I _**don't know. She just told me this morning that things didn't work out between them." Stacey said, following after Miranda as she proceeded towards their usual table in the centre of the cafeteria.

"Uh, no duh! They kind of got high in our bathroom at a party we weren't supposed to have and then got caught by my parents who weren't supposed to be home so soon," Miranda spat out quickly. "if that didn't make things work out between them. I don't know what did."

**xxx**

Madison took one last look in the front window of The Dot Grill and decided it was time to enter. Usually The Dot was just a cool hangout for the Degrassi Street kids, but at night, it turned to perfect place for dates. The lights had been dimmed and soft music played from the speakers on the walls. It wasn't a formal restaurant, but it was pretty close to it.

She spotted Tucker's shaggy brown hair almost instantly and she rushed right over to him. Tucker sat in one of the booths, his hair was still messy but he looked very refined in a crisp red shirt and black dress pants.

"Hey," Madison said quietly. Tucker looked up from his menu and actually gasped when he saw her. She blushed a little as he admired her. Thank God he liked it, it took her two hours to choose what to wear. Tucker looked her up and down for two minutes or so, at her immaculate makeup, her black flapper style dress and her gold pumps.

"Wow, you look amazing." Tucker responded. Madison told him thank you and sat down on the other side of the booth. They chatted about nothing for a while until their waitress came over. Both of them just ordered slices of pizzas, which seemed pretty funny since they dressed up.

"You know, I think we should make this official," Tucker announced after they had finished their pizzas.

"Make what official."

"Us, Madison. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Tucker questioned. Madison was taken aback for a moment, but realized all the benefits of being Tucker Yorke's girlfriend would bring. Mainly, free coke.

"I'd love to." Madison said, leaning across the table. Tucker got the hint and pressed his lips against hers. They didn't tongue kiss over fear of pizza breath, but their lip contact was enough to make both of them melt. They pulled apart after a while and smiled at each other.

"I'm glad you agreed."

"Me too."

**xxx**

Tucker entered DCS, his arm looped through Madison's. Both of them had smiles plastered on their faces as people stopped, stared, and then gossiped at and about them. The couple acted oblivious to the whispers and gasps, all they cared about was each other. Well, at least Tucker did.

"They're going out?"

"But he's addicted to coke!"

"Isn't she?"

"They'll have the cutest crack-babies."

"Their parents will be so pissed."

Madison tossed her hair over her shoulder and kept on smiling. Who cared about angry parents when your boyfriend can get you the thing you want the most. She leaned over and whispered into his ear, he smiled and agreed. The two separated and headed for their first period class.

**xxx**

The bell to leave third period blared and Madison quickly grabbed up her books and stuffed them into her bag. Without even checking the assignment written on the board, she dashed out of the class and down the hall towards the cafeteria. It was there that she was supposed to meet Tucker.

Earlier, she had proposed the idea of them skipping their fourth period Science class to go get high. Tucker eagerly agreed, of course. Madison spotted him waiting at the closed cafeteria doors, his arms folded across his chest. She smiled and grabbed him.

"Let's wait for everyone to get to class first." Madison whispered. They didn't have to wait long as the bell for fourth period to begin sounded and students ran to make it on time. It took another few minutes for the stragglers to reach class, but soon, the halls were as empty as the arena of a Kevin Federline concert.

Madison giggled like a little girl and dragged Tucker to the back of the school. He checked for teachers and when he saw none, they pushed open the door and headed for downtown Toronto.

**xxx**

Miranda Brooks looked around her Science class. Ms. Humphrey was at the head of class, moaning about cells being the building blocks of life. But Miranda couldn't focus. The period had started twenty minutes ago and her sister was no where in sight. Then with another quick check around, she noticed Tucker was missing too.

_What are those two up to? _She thought.

**xxx**

"Where is it?" Madison questioned excitedly. Tucker led her through his apartment and into his room. Thank God, Liberty was down at the Toronto Tribune bossing people around as usual, while his father, JT, was out working with daycares to see what children like these days so he can put it in his new show. Madison scrunched up her brow as she gazed upon the unkempt bedroom, she shrugged it off and waited as Tucker began to dig through his sock drawer.

"It's right in here," Tucker said. "Got it!" He raised his hand in the air, a bag of white powder clenched in his strong fist. Madison smiled brightly and snatched it from him. Tucker laughed as he grabbed two CDs and placed them on his floor. She poured the cocaine onto one CD and then separated them into lines with the other CD.

Pressing down her right nostril, Madison leaned forward and snorted one line. Then holding the other, she sniffed up another line. She sat back and smiled as the familiar burning returned to her nose. It felt so good, just like home.

Tucker leaned forward and then snorted up his two lines. The two smiled lazily as the drug kicked in. Then they couldn't control their bodies, they had no idea what they were doing. Madison peeled off her shirt and then her bra as Tucker struggled to take off his pants. They rolled onto his bed and in a drugged haze, lost their virginity to one another.

After finishing the deed, the two spent teens passed out.

**Note: Did you like it? I didn't want to write a sex scene, so I kept it PG-13! What's going to happen in Part Two? Think you know? Predict in your review! Thanks for reading! Only eight episodes of the first season left!**


End file.
